Roanapur Knights: Harmony & Dischord
by Dr Gonzo
Summary: When a video of Slayers in action goes viral. Roanapur will become ground zero for a knock down drag out battle involving thrill jockeys, vengeful gangsters and a certain vampire Reality TV star. Lights, Camera, Mayhem
1. Chapter 1

**Harmony & Dischord - A Black Lagoon / BTVS x-over**

**Author: B.H. Ramsay**  
**Disclaimer:** Characters appearing here belong to Mutant Enemy & Funimation Entertainment  
**Rating:** Adult  
**Pairings(s)** various  
**Spoilers:** many  
**Dedicated to:** The Shrine of Heroes...may she endure forever. Amigodude, just another soul, unkeptsecret … oh hell the whole crowd at the Black Lagoon forums.

When a video of Slayers in action goes viral. Roanapur will become ground zero for a knock down drag out battle involving thrill jockeys, vengeful gangsters and a certain vampire Reality TV star. Lights, Camera, Mayhem

* * *

Two darting figures chased each other though the warm night. One was a Vampire running for its unlife the other was a Vampire Slayer a girl gifted by fate with the ability to hunt and kill creatures like the one being chased. The Girl put on a burst of sudden speed tackling the vampire to the ground. The Girl rolled him over driving her fist into his body and pounding on him relentlessly, gratuitously, almost sadistically her lips curled in a cruel leer.

She grabbed him off the ground and hurled him into a wall with a bone snapping crunch. She followed that attack with brutal punch. Putting all of her mystically enhanced strength behind the blow The vampire felt his ribcage shatter, bone fragments piercing his undead heart. He dissolved with a painful sigh.

Slow and sarcastic clapping preceded a figure that stepped from the darkness. "Nice, very nice you managed to add a whole ninety seconds to your time." Xander Harris gave a caustic sigh , "If the name of the game was beat on the bad guys like they were pinatas you'd be on your way to a gold star."

"I am sorry Master Harris;" The Slayer said while panting and catching her breath, "I got ...carried away."

"I'll say, you even managed to forget his buddy." Xander snapped jerking his thumb in the direction of another vampire bound in handcuffs. His clothes carried the filth of the several blocks Xander had dragged him to catch up with his fleeing Slayer.

"He made a break for it after you chased after his friend. Made a pretty good stab at trying to get past me. Fortunately for me, i was paying attention and he didn't get the drop on me since my Slayer was off getting her kill on."

The Slayer's face drained of colour. If there was one person in the world, in the universe, that the Slayers of Roanapur never wanted to disappoint it was Xander Harris. That, of course, had its uses.

Xander nodded at her reaction. "This job isn't just about killing. Anyone can kill. It's about protection; of yourself, of your allies, and the people who are depending on you, starting with your Watcher."

"I failed you Master Harris." The girl said miserably, Xander thought about cheering her up, but lessons had to be learned.

"The only thing I want out of you girls is that you will live up to your potential and you have great potential. You didn't fail me; you failed yourself. Stop doing that and we'll be fine. Quit letting the scared little slave-girl you used to be determine your future. you're better and stronger then that."

"What about him?" she asked eager to undo what she had done, but Xander shook his head.

"Burn-boy here has, I think, figured out that prowling the docks especially on Hotel Moscow territory is a bad idea, right?" The Vampire nodded "Then you get to carry that message back to your buddies in the other nest near here. You tell them -twenty-four hours. They have twenty four hours to move, after that … I'm bringing more then a single slayer down here for training I'm bringing a squad and some of them are more vicious then she is."

" I guess I shall return to the island." The Slayer sighed dejectedly.

"Yeah your going to need your rest if your going to lead the sweep team tomorrow night."

"You want me to... but I thought I failed you tonight?"

"... And because of that now you'll be more cautious. I've seen how you can take charge and the other girls follow you. If they see you watching out for your teammates. and listening to your partner. It will make them better fighters which makes everybody stronger. I trust you and I know you won't let me down again."

She brightened and hugged him quickly before stepping back to a more respectful stance. Xander shook his head with a smile. "Hugging is OK, I'm OK with the hugging." He massaged his shoulders, "A little less Slayer strength next time OK?"

The two departed leaving the street quiet. Two more figures detached from the creeping shadows. one of them held a digital camera.

"I told you we should stay an extra night," His partner whispered. "Tell me you got all of that."

"Every second, she was amazing? Was that really Alexander Harris, the terrorist? What do you think he's doing in a place like this?"

"Dude, why are we here? Its Roanapur, the villain's paradise. No wonder the cops can't find him."

"So what do you want to do? Should we tell someone."

"Are you kidding me, if the cops could take him down he and the rest of the Watchers would be in jail."

"So what are we going to do with the footage?"

"What do you think we're going to do with it? Upload it to Youtube."

"Dude I have the stuff I shot at the bachelor party on here If Sally saw what we did with those girls at that strip club..."

"So we edit that part out, but Dude, MSNBC and Fox News say this guy is one of the top terrorists in the world, and he's training an army in the most evil city on the planet. You don't think someone's going to want to see that?"

"Wasn't Harmony Kendell talking about him on her TV show, She is so hittable."

His friend snorted, "Her tits ain't that great ... actually she has kind of a butterface. I could get better."

His friend shook the camera, "You sure you want to stick to that story. I have that threesome you did on tape and at least one of those girls ... wasn't a girl."

"Shut up and let's get back to the hotel. We got till noon to make our flight out of this hellhole and I want to get that video uploaded before we leave."


	2. Chapter 2

_Roanapur, the crown jewel in the Asian pacific underworld. Things can be bought and sold here that are unattainable anywhere else in the world. In truth that includes people and, until recently, the trade of Vampire Slayers. Mystically empowered warriors. usually female, destined to fight the darkness and the things that dwell within it.  
_

_I had a hand in putting a stop to that along with my partner and, surprising even to me, friend - Xander Harris. He got an army of Slayers needing training for his trouble. Me - I got a job. A promotion of sorts, The City's leaders, and by leaders I mean the ganglords that control life around here now rely on me to keep Xander in line and focused on keeping the creepy crawlers at bay and not interfering with the daily business of this villain's paradise. It's a full time job.  
_

_I've get a nice place of my own, unlimited access to some of the most powerful gangsters in the city and enough resources to take care of any job they want me to do ...as long as I don't sweat the details like, you know, the overall legality of some of what goes on in Roanapur.  
_

_Not bad for a kid from South Boston everyone said was going to wind up a feature entertainment on police blotters everywhere._

"... There was a small nest only a half-a-dozen vampires, easy prey for a Slayer who knows how to handle herself. Anyway Xander says that he broke it up and delivered a pretty effective warning, I'll keep an eye on things of course." Faith was saying.

That was what Faith's days were like lately. Bull Sessions with Roanapur's elite.

This meeting was with Russian Mob Boss Balalaika who was dressed even at this early hour in a navy blue tailored powersuit that showed off her figure, still impressive for a woman in her late forties. With her long blonde hair, blue colored eyes and warrior's build, Balalaika could have dominated any runway on Earth; where it not for the grotesque burns working their way down the right side of her body, a reminder of the conflict in Afghanistan that had shaped her into a tactical genius and principled, if ruthless warrior.

"What are the chances this was more then a random incursion - perhaps a deliberate territorial thing?" Balalaika was asking as she tapped ash from one of her expensive cigarettes into a tray.

"I don't think anybody is stupid enough to make a direct play for your territory." Faith commented wryly, "you've made it pretty clear how you deal with the people who do that. They were looking for a new place to squat and picked the wrong patch of real estate."

Indeed Balalaika's reputation was no bar room exaggeration or tall tale to amuse and awe. Faith had personally witnessed Balalaika order the deaths of enemies both large and small and show less emotion doing it then Faith did ordering a pizza. It was one of many reasons Faith enjoyed being on her good side.

"Smart work Faith, I like smart work it renews confidence in the trust I place." Balalaika smiled as she reached into her desk, She pulled a thick envelope out and slid it across the desk to Faith who looked at it.

"A little something to show my appreciation for your efforts." The Russian said politely.

"I know I'm going to kick myself for saying this but... Slayage isn't a pay-for play operation, it's more of a public service."

"Faith, no one does anything for free in this city. If I've placed a dollar value on your services it is because I want to show the respect I hold for your abilities and talents."

Faith looked at the envelopes contents and whistled, "Quite a bit of respect apparently, Is this all in American."

"Indeed, the ironies of my life are an endless source of amusement, American currency still carries a great deal of weight that can be felt even here. Now is there anything from your end?"

Faith nodded and pulled out a sheet of paper. "You'll have to cut me slack, Xander made me practice this a few times." she took a breath and started in "We've become aware a certain Mister Leptev has arranged to ship a large quantity of cargo through the area. He picked up the job from The Lawyers so Xand thinks it's something we might want to get our hands on. Xander wanted to know if you're still on the outs with Mister Leptev... Whoever that is?" Faith paused, "how did I do?"

"Your delivery is fine but we really need to work in the confidence level but otherwise ...I'd give it a B-plus." Balalaika scanned the paper and snorted, "Vasili Leptev is my Tokyo counterpart, he's also a repulsive little ex-KGB cockroach. What is he up to."

"Xand thought you might want plausible denialability?"

"How charming," Balalaika said dryly "Alexander's concern is touching. Now details Miss Faith."

"His operation is bleeding money and to get some of it back he's smuggling high-end cargo for the Lawyers, The goods are passing close by on their way out of Brunei. I guess they're going by boat. Don't quite know what exactly but it's Wolfram and Hart so I'm guessing it's not Hello Kitty merche. Anything the Lawyers get up to is usually the kind of stuff we Watchers like to keep an eye on. Did he say anything to you?"

"Vasili isn't a man concerned with proper courtesy We despise each other."

Faith sighed in relief, "Thank God, I was worried for a second there."

Balalaika smiled grimly, "Dear it's not so easy a thing as that. Just because I dislike Leptev enough to WANT to see him humiliated by the Watchers it does not necessarily follow I'm going to want the implication that I gave you permission to steal from the organization."

Faith paused, "How much is he cutting you in for?"

"...Not a penny. I didn't even know the little _Sooka_ (traitor) was shipping cargo through the area."

Faith nodded "Xander and I'll handle it, we'll ... "

"You will do no such thing.' Balalaika cut her off, "If Hotel Moscow has made deal then I am obligated to honor the letter, if not the spirit of that deal." She paused looking at Faith meaningfully, "However the waters of the South China sea can be ...dangerous. If an ... accident were to befall the vessel and its cargo especially if it is manned by crew I do not know as competent, like say Dutch and the Lagoon, ... that would be different."

Faith nodded, "Just so I know what to say to Xander when he stops freaking out , how is this going to work?"

"You can intercept the ship as they are crossing the South China Sea, sink the boat and the cargo. If they are heading out of Brunei, they can only be making for one of the smaller islands nearby, no doubt one with a private airstrip. It's quiet and I've little doubt they'll wish to avoid official government notice. When the ship goes down - they'll not raise too much of a fuss."

"Not to be a picky Paula," Faith asked slowly, "but won't he suspect you were behind screwing him over anyway."

"Leptev can THINK whatever he likes. It is what he can prove to the executive that concerns us. ah here is Boris and Bella now."

Boris was the Mob Boss' second in command. Bella was a Slayer rescued from Servitude. Her Russian heritage and obvious combat potential lead Balalaika to induct her into Hotel Moscow as a solder.

Faith watched as Boris and Bella dragged a middle age black man into the room depositing him none too gently at The Mob Mistress' Desk. Faith recognized this man as Rowan Jackpot Pidgin.

Like everyone else in Roanapur, he had a fairly iconic sense of style, in his case, Seventies blaxpoltation, He ran a combination strip club and brothel, one of the more infamous in the city. He was well known and little loved for his annoying tendency to size up any female as potential entertainment in his establishment. Balalaika was one of the few exceptions to that rule. Rowan was afraid of her like virtually everyone else who had sense.

His club was on Hotel Moscow territory so he had to pay tribute to Miss Balalaika.

"Rowan how are you this morning?" Balalaika asked with false sincerity.

"Fine fine I wasn't aware it was pay day yet but if..."

"Oh our relationship isn't all about money surely. i was under the impression that we had a mutually beneficial partnership." Her friendly tone was belied by the cold stare Balalaika fixed Pidgin with.

"We do." Rowan whined.

"Then why am I seeing footage of that whorehouse of yours on Youtube. did you set that up?"

"I can explain," Pidgin said quickly, "There's this show see, this idiot goes around the world , has sex in exotic locations and talks about it. He came here a few months ago before that Maid thing. Next thing I know some guys show up wanting to hold a bachelor party at the Goofest. They paid in cash and they paid alot. one of them had a camera and he filmed some of what happened but come on. I film what goes on in the club. Buddy must of posted his video online "

"Neat, we're on youtube, can I see?" Faith asked.

"It's mostly footage of strippers dancing with some clips of more interesting activities. There are hotlinks to adult video sites where more risque footage is being archived."

Faith tapped keys on Balalaika's laptop computer and tapped a few more keys. "OH that's wild." she said as she looked at a video.

"Maybe, but others in this city find the presence of cameras distracting. They're wondering if this is a blatant attempt on your part to challenge my authority." Balalaika reached out and grabbed Rowan's jacket yanking him closer to her scarred face. "Have you any idea how upsetting it was to hear those kinds of rumours about my partner. i would not be pleased if that was the case "

Rowan gritted his teeth, "Look Balalaika I've done some stupid things, really, really stupid if it comes to that, but if you think I would knowingly screw myself, especially knowing what you would do to me... I may be stupid; but I don't have a death wish."

Faith swore.

"What is it?" Balalaika asked.

"Dude just posted a new video a few hours ago. It's already at a few hundred thousand views and raising, video of Xander and one of his Slayers taking out a vampire."

"Isn't that what your people are supposed to be doing?" Boris asked.

"The Watchers Council is considered to be a Terrorist organization. especially after they decided we destroyed a major American city. If this goes viral and it gets out where Xander is living now..."

"Roanapur might start to attract the kind of attention that makes business difficult."

"Are the guys who took this still in the city?" Faith asked

Rowan shrugged, Bella dropped her hand on his shoulder and began squeezing it, Rowan writhed in pain.

Balalaika hissed into Pidgin's face, "Rowan Miss Faith asked you a question requiring an answer, perhaps you'd consider being a little more accommodating."

"I don't know but I can find out." Rowen gasped.

Balalaika nodded, "My advice to you Rowan, is to go back to that whorehouse you run and tell every girl there to put their asses to work. Listen at every door, make note of every moan and groan. If anyone so much as whispers a word about what's going on I'll want to know about it and Rowan. So help me God, if i find out you've lied to me, you and I will have a very different conversation and it will be very unpleasant ... for you. Am i clear?

"Crystal - Miss Balalaika, crystal."


	3. Chapter 3

The subtle shift of the plane's attitude as it made a final turn toward the evil city of Roanapur woke Richard Houndstooth better known as Hound the Bounty Hunter - from a dreamless sleep. it was good he had not been dreaming as he woke to find a monster cuddled up next to him sleeping. Well perhaps monster was a little harsh since Harmony Kendell and her people were on this trip at HIS personal request.

A saggy fleshed ... well man was obviously not the right term so Demon it would have to be , sighed "Sorry about this your people really should not use the f-word around Harmony."

Moving his arm a little so she wasn't sitting right on top of it. Houndstooth winced as pins and needles raced through the limb, she'd been sleeping on top of it for a while. "Excuse me, the ...f-word?" He asked,

"Fan." the demon supplied. "I'm Clem by the way."

",,,ah yes, the co-star, your companion's ... conversational flow was such that we did not have a chance to speak when you first got on board."

Clem sighed , "Harmony can be like that," he said wryly, "let her know you watch the show or have seen her interviewed and she's all over you." He paused to look at Harmony's sleeping form tucked up against the bounty hunter, "In some cases literally."

"I don't mind, I wanted her here for this hunt."

Clem looked at the photographs laid out in front of Richard. They all showed multiple shots of Xander Harris and Faith Lahane. "I'm still finding it hard to believe, Xander? ... A terrorist I know Faith was pretty wild but to call them ..."

"Did you know Harris ... when he was a student as Miss Kendell did."

''... Just between you me and ...' Clem gestured toward the cameraman who was running tape of their exchange, "Harm is being... A little bitchy about the whole Xander thing. He and his friends were great guys, I used to babysit Buffy's Sister every once in a while. I was even invited to Xander's Wedding."

"Harris is married?" Hound asked.

"He left her at the alter," Clem explained, "I wouldn't think too badly of him for it though. According to him, he had a vision of his future and did it to avoid ending up being just like his father. I met his parents, ...avoiding that is a laudable goal."

Clem picked up a big thick book and paged through it it was the Sunnydale High Year book from the year the school had exploded.

"I'm studying Harris," Houndstooth explained, "trying to understand him is part of the reason you and Miss Kendell are here."

"Harm went to school with him that's true, see there she is." Clem pointed at a tiny picture.

"Was she always as she is now?" Hound asked.

"A Vampire or a ..." he mouthed the word Bitch since Harmony was snoring away next to Houndstooth. "... She got bitten and sired at Graduation."

"It seems odd that a vampire of her ... " Houndstooth was obviously trying to remain polite, "... obvious capabilities could elude the vampire Slayer on her own hunting ground."

"She is part of a very, very, very exclusive club. Buffy Summers and the Watchers have a lot of enemies but not many have faced them more then once. Harm has done it a couple of times."

Houndstooth looked down at the snoring blonde, "This ...girl ... has faced Buffy Summers ... a vampire slayer, one of the strongest so they say, on multiple occasions, and survived?"

Clem shrugged, "Call it dumb luck I know I do." The Demon sighed "It's kind of why she is famous now, one tried to kill her at a Hollywood party while TV cameras were rolling. Harmony beat her and thanks to the US Government already being suspicious of them, the rest of the world just assumed that Slayers were dangerous and vampires were the victims. cue our crazy life being filmed twenty four seven and me running her website and answering her fan mail. How did Xander wind up on your radar? It couldn't have just been that video clip."

Houndstooth scowled, "Harris has cost me untold millions which is quite the thorn in my side."

"What Xander, how did he piss off someone like you?

"I have a clothing and fashion line, fragrance, eye wear, the whole deal - all centered around me and my image. I'm calling it Bloodhound ...or at least I could if a certain international terrorist wasn't also using the name."

"The Bloodhound of Florencia." Clem asked in an unbelieving voice, "I read about her."

"My Copyright Lawyers came up with a loophole, if the Bloodhound is dead or thought to be dead, I can take the name and re-brand it. I was this close to pulling it off too, until Harris digs her up somehow and the two of them went swanning through enough international checkpoints that Interpol declared her an ongoing concern, goodbye brand name."

Clem blinked, "Are you kidding me? Xander and the Bloodhound of Florencia are really travelling together?"

Hound shook his head, "No one has seen this Rosarita Cisnaros in months but Xander Harris, he's still in Roanapur and thanks to that YouTube clip, now he's front page news. I capture him especially on live TV, there'll be no question of who really deserves to use the name Bloodhound."

"... And so the Great Hunter contemplates his prey as we descend into this Chinese pit of scum and villainy." Bernie the camera man recited as he played the camera from the window back to Clem's sighing face.

"Technically we're in Thailand right now." Clem explained.

"China, Thailand ... you really think anyone in the flyover states cares or can even tell the difference." Bernie paused, "What do you mean Technically...?"

"Its like I told you and Harmony back in America there is no government down there, No mayor, no city officials, no nothing, there's police but they're just there to keep the cesspit from frothing over, the real power in Roanapur is the Syndicates. Four of the meanest sons of bitches in the world infamous even among their own people."

"You've done your homework Mister Clem." Richard said with a smile. "So we are dealing with the outcasts of the criminal underworld."

Clem shook his head, "The worst of the worst come here and openly compete to see who can beg, borrow or steal the most money. They say that if illegal trade was counted in GNP numbers Roanapur would be responsible for most of the wealth in this part of the world. The guys who run this town aren't here cause they have no choice, they're here because this is the only place on earth where they can do what they do and make the kind of money they make for doing it and what most of them do is pretty bloody harsh."

"...And down there somewhere is Alexander Harris."

Harmony finally snorted and woke she stretched and looked out the window. "Man. aren't we there yet?"

Clem gave her a soothing pat on the leg, "We're almost ready to land you can nap again when we reach the hotel."

"I hope its someplace nice?" The vampire whined.

"Its called the Seaside," Hound explained, "I wanted a location adjacent to the marina Harris has been sighted there several times I'm hoping That means it is his base of operations in this city."

"Awesome , look out Xander - Harmony's in town looking for payback."

"Payback for what exactly?" Clem asked, "Didn't you used to make fun of Xander and Willow - practically bullied them?"

"That's one way of looking at it sure," Harmony muttered, "He was mean to me - a lot."

"Didn't you once goad his girlfriend into dumping him on Valentine's day - in front of the whole school."

Harmony giggled, "Yeah that was kind of cool," she suddenly remembered she was on camera, "Shut up Clem You're making me look like an idiot in front of Richie."

Houndstooth scowled briefly at her use of his name before leaning in. "Honestly Harmony, I don't think anyone can MAKE you anything you don't want to be."

"You better believe it." Harmony said with confidence.

Clem who was good with subtext rolled his eyes. of course doing that got him looking out the window at Roanapur as it drew closer. Hard to think of Xander in this place of all places harder still to think they might be in serious danger from him and those who were supporting him here.


	4. Chapter 4

_Things stayed quiet for a few days, that suspicious kind of quiet that I've learned is just fate head-faking you before making a drive for the hoop to make a backboard shattering slam-dunk. I got busy with one thing or another so of course I forgot that Slaying was only ONE of my jobs and I was about to earn every penny of what I got paid for the next big crisis._

* * *

Xander looked through powerful binoculars at a huge cargo vessel.

"So Rock what's the Over-Under on this operation." Xander sighed.

Rock paused in thought, "if we don't get killed by the crew manning that monster or the people who own her then we can look forward to getting killed by Miss Balalaika if we screw up and she gets implicated in anyway with what we're up to."

"Worst Case Scenario," Xander chuckled dismissively, "we''ll deal - if and when it happens."

"...And of course if Miss Buffy has seen that Youtube clip then she might find a way to kill you even if you mange to survive everybody else."

Xander's face fell, "Oh yeah, and she'd do it too," he sighed, "She can be a real bitch when she's properly motivated."

That youtube clip was one more headache on top of several in Xander's less-then-normal life. Faith had shown him the clip, now at double its hit count since her first viewing in Balalaika's office. RIght now Xander was favouring avoidance as the tactic of choice. He was avoiding answering his phone or checking his email which he suspected was already filling with messages from Buffy and Willow.

Benny, the Lagoon's resident tech wizard had wiped up a bot that collated all the Internet chatboard traffic concerning him and it seemed several people were wanting to DO something ... they were not sure what that something was. Xander knew it was only a matter of time before some well meaning idiot decided to come looking for the infamous Xander Harris. It was still a shock however when Harmony's website declared she'd joined in the hunt wtih some lunatic calling himself Hound the Bounty Hunter. He was hoping it was somebodies idea of a joke but such hope was, in his experience, naive.

Rock looked at Xander speculatively, "Should I mention that according to town gossip a couple of TV stars including some bottle blonde and some guy with a saggy face, checked into the Seashore Motel."

"Wow Clem's with her? I miss him, he was great." Xander paused in thought, "Wait Harmony's people checked her into a seedy fleabag like the Seashore, that gotta be causing her fits. That place is a crapfest..."

"... It does have a nice view." Rock pointed out.

"Yeah? a nice view of crap." Xander insisted, "If you want to hang with the cool kids Rock you gotta get with the whole clique hatred thing. We hate Harmony, she was an exhibit A Mean Girl in high school and becoming a soulless monster didn't improve things much."

"So if she is a vampire, why exactly haven't you killed her yet?"

"Sentimental reasons mostly, every time we've ever had the chance to kill her we end up letting her go, I mean it is kind of our fault she got vamp'ed in the first place."

"...and yet you don't like her and would prefer if I didn't as well."

"... And hating someone cause they were a bitch in high school ... seems a little high school if you know what I mean so yeah, its one of those weird dichotomies in my life. and if you ever tell Faith I used a big brain word like that in conversation; i'll deny it then I'll kill you...I did use it right though?"

Rock smiled, "Relax, your secret is safe with me."

"Well come on, what would you want us to do if we met the people who tormented you in high school?" Xander asked in explanation.

Rock gotta wistful smile on his face, "They'd wet their pants if they saw me now."

Dutch's voice came through the comm Xander had set in his ear.

"Talk to me Harris what's it look like out there?"

"She's Russian assuming the lettering on the hull is accurate." Xander reported.

Benny interrupted, "Make that WAS Russian, the ID on the hull doesnt match the profile registered."

"What's that mean again?" Xander asked.

Rock shuddered, "It means she's a smugglers ship alright, they've changed the name and ID so many times that at this point, the ship might as well not even exist."

"Translation - bad guys, doing bad things who will not like us very much in a few minutes." Xander summarized. "They're working for the Evil Lawyers even if its third party. If Wolfram and Hart are active in the South China Sea that can only mean bad news for all of us."

The Torpedo Boat pulled closer to the large ship.

"Alright Rock, time to earn your pay." Dutch ordered, "Time to let them know what the score is." Rock paled.

Rock's primary skill-set was in negotiation. So Dutch frequently made him issue the request for ships the Lagoon was waylaying to stop or risk being fired upon. A great idea in theory save that Rock tended to issue such requests, as he did most things, in the politest manner possible. His tactic occasionally worked but more often it didn't, perspective victims having some difficulty equating the reasonable calm voice on the loudspeaker with the very real threat of violence it was promising. By longstanding agreement any time Revy was forced to discharge one of the heftier weapons to get a stubborn ship captain's attention so he would kill his engines, the cost of replacing the load out on said weapons came out of Rock's portion of the profit from their missions.

One reason Rock was glad when Xander returned to Roanapur, occasionally assisting the Lagoon crew on their assignments, was The New Watcher's Council's deep, deep pockets. Xander, Faith and by extension, anyone they worked with, quite literally had a blank check to do whatever was needed to defend and maintain the Slayers in Roanapur and handle the occasional assignment that required ... more ... moral flexibility, then their usual missions.

"I thought you'd want Xander to do it this time." Rock muttered nervously.

"By long standing agreement Xander is no longer allowed to deliver the request for the ship we want to board to heave to and stop."

"They hate my pirate voice." Xander whined,

Rock blinked, "I'm sorry, your ... Pirate Voice."

Xander started weaving about the deck shouting like a twisted mix of drugged out rock star and some sort of demented Long John Silver Clone. "Avast ye scurvy dogs heave to or ye be swinging from the yard-arm by three bells!" he cried out.

Rock stared back at him with stony silence.

"Come on it was funny then it's still funny." Xander grumbled after a moment.

"...And Revy let him live after he did that?" Rock asked.

"It was touch and go for a while ...a long, long while."

"That better not be Dumb-Ass Number Two doing his so-called Pirate voice." Revy snapped, while using her pet name for Xander, "... or else bloods gonna flow."

Xander startled, Having Revy sneak up on him was getting to be worrisome. She suddenly could move with such subtlety which was frankly kind of scary. She was carrying a huge rifle in her hands. Xander stared as she hefted the huge gas powered weapon with an ease that gave lie to the weapons hefty weight.

"Isn't that an anti tank gun?" Xander asked.

"Yeah it is - why?" Revy said in a dismissive voice.

"Usually weighs in at about forty or fifty pounds - unloaded?"Xander asked while eyeing the small woman comfortably wielding the heavy weapon.

"Some of them." she shrugged.

Revy heaved the weapon up, sighting down the long barrel. She fired a fifty caliber explosive round that sheared off a massive strut causing the thing to crash to the deck. Debris hung out over the water including a rope dangling in a manner only an insane lunatic would find hanging tempting.

"Did Revy just fire a forty pound weapon?" Xander asked doubting his eyes.

Rock nodded, "Revy just fired a forty pound weapon - one-handed - hitting her target with pinpoint accuracy."

Revy swung the weapon up on to her shoulder and took a running start hurling herself out over the gulf of space between the two vessels grabbing onto the rope. She then run along side the hull of the ship gathering power for a swing that carried her up onto the ship's deck where she landed with perfect precision managing a kick that took out one of the men on deck.

She whipped the ATG up firing another explosive round at a cluster of men. She fired again as several of the crew began closing hoping to overwhelm her as the first of them reached her she reversed her grip on the huge weapon adding her strength to the weapon's weight batting the man so hard he flew off the deck arcing out over the water landing with the kind of splash that you don't usually make if your bones are still in one piece.

"Well if they didn't know they were being boarded by pirates I guess they do now." Xander muttered.

Revy stopped by a rope ladder kicking it down to the Lagoon crew before pulling out her guns and started an orgy of violence.

A swift moving shadow streaked from the Lagoon to the deck of the freighter. Xander could not easily follow this shadow but he knew all to well what it was.

he turned an accusing eye on Rock, "I thought you left Shunsi back at port. this op is too dangerous for her to be on."

Rock shrugged, "Have you ever tried arguing with a teenage girl who can bench press twice your weight without even blinking?"

"All the time."Xander declared.

"Since you're hiding from your phone and e-mail I guess I won't bother asking how that's worked out for you so far." Rock reminded him.

The diminutive girl was moving like a dancer, in her hands was a whip-chain which she used alternately to entangle, strike, trip up her foes and in a moment right out of the best kung fu movie ever she even managed to deflect several bullets shot at her with the thing as she whirled it around herself.

"She's getting good with that whip chain," Xander commented dryly, "I guess those lessons you pay Shunhua for are paying off, any chance you'll let me sit in on them?"

Rock shook his head, "Nope, she won't let me watch, and Shunsi comes back from every lesson looking like she has bruises ontop of the bruises with flesh wounds to break up the monotony but whatever Shenhua's teaching her she's becoming deadly as hell and she always goes back for more."

Xander climbed to the deck in time to see Revy being attacked by a group of guys about five of them converging on Revy. She ran at the largest, throwing herself into the air with a kick that snapped his head back. While in the air, she snapped off shots at two more before landing with a vicious foot sweep that took down a fourth. She rolled across him somehow managing to grab his head in the process snapping his neck.

One of the last of the sailors drew a bead on the gunwoman with a powerful rifle. Shunsi lashed out with her whipchain in time to entangle his arm. She twisted and yanked on the chain and Xander heard the too familiar sound of bones breaking. He screamed high and loud.

Revy grabbed the sailor and slammed the guy into the deck jamming the barrel of her gun against his skull.

"How do I get into the cargo hold? I already know what you got down there I can smell them!" Revy snarled.

"JFK's birthday - the code is JFK's birthday." the man said panicking.

"Check it." Revy snapped

Xander walked over to a door and touched a keypad. "Let see 0-5-2-9-1-7" Xander paused, "You know I used to ask Willow all the time what is the good of knowing stuff like this I mean when is knowing Kennedy's Birthday ever going to come in handy."

"Guess the jokes on you then," Dutch replied calmly. As he pulled open the door. the two descended into the dark, The loud barking of Revy's gun hinted at the final fate of the rest of the ships crew..

"I doubt you've failed to notice Revy's slightly more blood thirsty lately?" Xander asked quietly.

"I heard she left quite the horrorshow at Big Red's place a while back, Faith was there."

"She told me about it. Look Dutch you've known her longer then me..."

"She shows up on time - does her work and hasn't tried to kill me or anyone I wouldn't mind seeing dead anyway. Now shut it." Dutch shushed him as he stepped further into the gloom, "What the hell?"

On the floor of the hold were several men and woman chained together. the ones closest to the stairs blinked in the harsh light from the opening to the hold.

"What did we stumble into here some kind of human trafficking operation?"

"its trafficking but I don't think their human, at least not entirely."Xander had caught sight of a familiar scar on several of the prisoners.

Suddenly one of the prisoners hurled himself at Xander. screaming in a frenzy. the large man's weight forced Xander to the floor. Xander tried to roll free but the man was clutched tight to him forcing a chain to his throat.

"Release us poacher, release us now or the boy dies."

You'd want to rethink that." Dutch snapped chambering a round into his shotgun.

"If you fire, the boy will be hit as well - now keys, let us go, or I end him right now."

Revy dropped into the hold,"Dutch what the hell's going on here?"

"A little aggressive negotiation. Revy." Xander grunted as he struggled to free himself.

"I said give us the keys or he dies." The old man cried out, his intent was clear.

Revy steadied her weapons, a savage grin stretching across her face. "Ain't nobody dying here old man. 'cept maybe you. You do him, I swear I'll personally vent every man woman and child in here." Revy snarled, her eyes flashed with rage.

"You think I'm afraid to die?" the old man snarled.

"You aren't but she is." Revy pointed her gun at a cowering child. she then shifted her aim to still another prisoner, "He looks a little nervous too - maybe I should put the first round into him." She swung her pistol around the room. "How about it old guy who's getting the chop first. You know I don't give a rat ass. You kill ONE of MY people and i'll kill EVERY SINGLE ONE of yours."

"Revy this isn't the time for Whitman Fever." Dutch hissed.

One of the prisoners made a rush at Revy. Shunsi tangled his legs with her whip-chain bringing the man down. She leaped atop the man, banging his head off the hard surface of the deck. She clutched his head in an all too familiar fashion. She was obviously about to snap his neck.

"Shunsi - No!" Rock snapped.

The girl looked up at Rock with guilty eyes. "Only when you HAVE TO not because you WANT TO." he hissed. Shunsi nodded letting go of the man's head.

The old man however just looked at Revy and those with her. "You're WITH them? How?"

Dutch was still talking from behind the safety of his shotgun , "Xander what the hells going on here what have we stumbled into."

Xander looked around, "I'm going out on a limb here but I think the crew were poachers trading werewolf pelts."

"You mean the crew is...dead, you killed them." one of the people asked looking at Revy. "Are you here to free us?"

"My name is Xander Harris I'm with the Watchers Council and these are my friends. Odd as this will be for you all to believe but...I'm on your side."

The old man reluctantly released the Watcher. "Carlin is my name I lead these people as best I can. IF you really are here to help then you have my thanks."

Xander nodded as he rubbed feeling back into his shoulders and throat. "Relax Carlin, my policy has always been no autopsy, no foul."

"...But Why would the Watchers and presumably their Slayers take interest in our plight?"

"Worlds changed Carlin, we cant pretend like that fact doesn't stare us in the face every damn day. Besides I have a friend who's a werewolf. I wouldn't leave Oz in a situation like this so I sure as hell won't leave you guys in the lurch."

Xander and Dutch moved moved every one up on the deck where Benny was patching into the ships navigational systems. Within minutes, he had the huge ship slaved to the lagoon's navigational systems. Where the PT boat went, so would go the large vessel.

Dutch looked at the people milling about in the daylight hugging each other and looking at him and his crew as if not sure what to make of them.

"You're telling me they're all Werewolves? - every one."

"Werewolf trafficking is big business. If you can find a place to ...store your stock for the three weeks out of the month they're human, you get a rare animal skin. the blood is also valuable and even the teeth and claws can be used."

"But they're human , I mean mostly human " Benny looked clearly disgusted.

"Benny I didn't say I liked it I just deal with it. " Xander snapped bitterly

"What's with you?" Benny asked

"Every time I think I've reached the absolute bottom of what one person can do to another something comes along that gives me a rude awakening. That was the one thing I did not miss about living in Roanapur."

Revy was looking at the milling crowd of former human cargo, with a wary gaze."Big Sis ain't gonna be happy about this I'll tell you that for free."

"We busted up the vessel and got the cargo." Rock pointed out.

"... Which we are supposed to sink minus a little something for our trouble." Revy reminded him, "What does twenty percent of human cargo translate to in dollars and cents?"

Xander cursed, "She's right, plus some of them are sick from being locked in the damn hold. There's way too many to carry on the Lagoon. and we can't leave the ship out here in open water."

With little choice the Crew began the journey back to Roanapur, Every one tried to take as much joy in the actual trip as possible. Assuming any of them survived Balalaika's wrath, it was likely to be the last fun any of them would be having for a long time.


	5. Chapter 5

AN- the next few chapters will have minor spoilers for **Shaitane Badi** - the Black Lagoon light novel. that was awesomely translated into English by anonspore - read his translation on blogspot

* * *

Xander would have been thrilled to discover that Harmony was indeed hating her new accommodation, decidedly less five star then she'd gotten used to after being treated to everything a freshly discovered celebutante could ask for.

Clem had set up a computer and was checking the Harmony Bites website. The discussion forums were buzzing with fans of the show clamoring for any news of their trip. Clem posted pictures of the plane ride including several of Harmony curled up next to a nervous looking Hound. He also blogged answers to their questions. Bernie drifted around the room shooting video of the hotel room and Clem's blogging. Harmony was loudly missing her beloved Pomeranian puppies who would normally be barking for their mistress' attention. Clem's dark warnings about what might happen to them in Roanapur's sketchier restaurants had served as an effective deterrent. Harmony would never say so but if anyone was going to eat her dogs it was her.

Houndstooth entered the hotel followed by three shady looking men who looked just enough alike, Harm was unsurprised to find they were family.

"The Sung Brothers," Hound said by way of introduction. "Local guides and bodyguards."

"The best," one of them said proudly, "No one can touch us."

"Really, which of the syndicates do you work for," Clem asked, "I thought all the toughest guys in the city worked for them."

BB Sung the eldest smiled nervously, "There are a lot of freelancers in town, not everyone likes bending knee to the Big Four. Anyway My brothers and I can get you around town and lead you to whoever it is you're looking for."

"You mean Richie didn't mention?" Harmony said brightly, "We're after Xander, Xander Harris."

"I hadn't nailed down a PRICE for their services." Richard hissed meaningfully. "So I was trying to keep that part quiet."

"You're after the Watcher?" CC the second eldest whispered.

"Wouldn't that mean tangling with his Slayer bitches maybe even the rest of Lagoon Company as well ... that's crazy." GG the youngest argued.

"I wouldn't worry about the Slayers," Hound pointed at Harm, "She took one down on camera and she's beaten the strongest Slayer alive."

Clem choked but a look from Harmony stayed him from loudly commenting on Hound's lie."

"Look all we have to do is get them there," BB assured his nervous siblings, "its on them what happens after that."

GG whined "I just don't want to end up on anyone's hit-list. That Two Hands ... I hear she's a real nut case."

Harmony stepped forward embracing GG, "You think I don't know what it's like. Those Watchers and Slayers running around. Pushing their agenda on everybody. I feel your pain. You don't have to hide it not from me."

"Hide what? What are you talking about? Hound asked.

Clem sniffed the air. "Wow your right Harm how did You guess?"

Harmony smiled, "I know my people." She turned back to the brothers, "Now put on those game faces boys; be who you were really meant to be."

"The Sungs fidgeted until CC straightened up and facing the still filming camera, allowed his face to turn a bright orange while thorny spikes sprang from the skin."

"... Pho-gra demons, you're Pho-gra demons?" Clem asked.

"On our mother's side" BB explained as he followed his brother and revealed his demonic appearance.

"But that would mean..."Clem actually turned a rose colour, "Wow I would have loved to see the wedding night. I've heard Pho-gra females ...are pretty ... they can be ... they get stronger when they're ...over-excited." Even after a year on the air, Clem still tried to be careful about using bad language on camera.

"BB's was the only natural conception and dad spend six weeks in the hospital afterward the rest of us were had by artificial insemination."

"See this is why we're here." Harmony said to the camera, "These guys should be living proud lives not hiding how beautiful they are in a city where a terrorist like Xander Harris gets to walk around free."

The Sung brothers still looked uncertain, Houndstooth pulled out a wad of cash. "Would this make your decision to help us easier?" he asked counting off bills.

GG looked at the cash practically drooling, Houndstooth smiled, "You can consider this a...finders fee."

"...What about that necklace." CC said looking at a lion head pendent Hound was wearing, "That looks valuable."

"Family heirloom it was given to my Great-Grandfather after his first hunt and it been in the family since, The money will do and you get double the amount when Harris is in my custody."

BB snatched the money and made it disappear. "You got your hunters, Harris is aboard the Black Lagoon They shipped out this morning on a pirating job so they should be back soon."

"Xander is a pirate, that is so hardcore." Harmony whistled, "Does he do like...Pirate stuff?"

GG asked, "How are you going to capture him. I mean he has an army at his back."

Hound smiled, "Power of the people my friend, Harris is wanted in The United States for crimes including destruction of property, firearms violations, theft of military equipment and a few dozen counts of kidnapping, mostly girls spirited off supposedly to some cult compound - maybe even the same one I've heard rumors about here in Roanapur."

BB smiled, "Tackling him will be a breeze as long as we get him clear of Dutch and the rest."

"Sounds like you know almost as much as Clem here." Bernie said framing BB and Clem in a nice two shot.

"Don't look at me," Clem sighed, "Everything I know about this place I got off some website that used to belong to a some guy named Ultimate Cool J. He spent some time here just before he went nuts ... became some weird fetish nut or something."

"What the Sung Brothers don't know about this city isn't worth knowing." said the merc into the camera while trying to hide that he was sucking in his flabby gut.

Bernie refocused his lens. "Well if we're waiting for Harris anyway - let's get the whole story on Roanapur, please tell us everything."


	6. Chapter 6

Xander shivered. It certainly wasn't cold outside, but Balalaika's icy stare put a chill in the air he could feel, or was that chill running down Xander's spine? Faith was standing beside her looking nervous.

The cargo vessel wasn't in port exactly, it was moored further out but its imposing bulk was still easily visible.

Balalaika marched down the dock pointing an accusing finger. "What is that?" she asked. Her Russian accent was thick , a well known danger sign that The Mob Mistress was pissed off enough that your next ill chosen word could be your last.

Xander's survival instinct kicked in alerting him that cracking wise would be a fatal mistake. "There was a complication." he explained quickly.

"The Lagoon springing a leak is a complication Alexander" Balalaika roared, "...You being caught by local authorities is a complication. Bringing the ship I told you to sink in the bay and parking it off shore so everyone knows you stole from Hotel Moscow is beyond mere complication, it's an act of goddamn war...are we at war Alexander?"

"There were people aboard," Xander snapped back, "what was I supposed to do - sink the ship with them still alive?"

"Are they worth the unholy mess you've unleashed for yourself?" Balalaika sneered.

Dutch cleared his throat, "Sofiya, - a minute if you please?"

Balalaika startled at Dutch's words. He gestured to her and she stepped over where they conferred quietly.

Faith looked at Xander anxiously, "Xander what happened, I thought you were going to scuttle the ship."

"Carlin and his people were in the hold. I don't know why but I'm thinking finding out the answer is worth our time." Xander explained.

"Who is Sofiya?"

"Sofiya Pavlovena - at least that's what they called her before she brought down all kinds of hell in Afghanistan. Sofiya is Balalaika's real name. Dutch is one of very few people in this whole city who even knows it or would try and talk to her when she's in the mood she's in now. Chang would do it but he has an army of thugs to back HIM up."

Xander decided it was time to listen in on the conversation since his life might depend on the substance thereof.

"... Dutch - You know as I do how this plays out" Balalaika was saying, "Anyone who disrupts the operations of Hotel Moscow MUST pay the price - the ultimate price, if their offence is serious enough." Balalaika hissed. That's why I told them not to leave a trace ...any trace."

"Let's not BS each other Cap-i-tain," Dutch said with gentle mockery, "The kid came to you looking to make trouble for Leptev and you jumped at the chance. If it was drugs, weapons or anything else like that the boat would be at the bottom of the sea but it was people. You know as well as I do what that means."

Balaiaka nodded, "My God," She sighed, "what is that little KGB weasel up to now?"

Dutch continued pressing her, "You and I also know its not Xander's fault Leptev might be desperate enough to pull a Hail Mary Pass like trafficking. Maybe you recall whose responsibility that actually was?"

"Yes fine, I screwed him over during that idiotic gambit he pulled to start war between myself and Chang and now this is his last desperate clutch at staying in power and alive ...But now I'm up against it." Balalaika snarled. If Moscow finds out about this...or worse, all the small timers. it will be like the bad old days again."

"It's Alexander Harris," Dutch replied as if that was an explanation in-and-of-itself, "Don't pretend your really that surprised that he decided to save someones life even if it makes his more complicated."

Balalaika breathed a heavy sigh, "What do you want Dutch?"

"... A day and a half - let us get the people off the boat and treated. We can make them disappear, after that the boat goes down."

Xander stepped up to her, "If that's how we are playing it then I want one more thing." He asked boldly.

Dutch's head dropped like a rock into his open palm, "Is this really a GOOD time Kid?" he sighed.

Xander ignored him looking Balalaika in the eyes, "If this goes pear-shaped then it's all on me, agreed? No collateral damage, no scorched earth - you leave Faith and girls out of it."

Balalaika looked at Faith and then back at Xander, "Fine, you have till end of the day tomorrow to sink that boat yourself, after that I take official notice of your attack against Hotel Moscow and will respond in kind - don't disappoint me Alexander, and for their sake, don't make me have to come and find you." The mob mistress turned on her heel and marched to her Mercedes.

Faith watched them depart, "What the hell just happened?" she asked.

"Situation normal Faith," Xander gave her a dismissing wave, "... clocks ticking Faithie, if things get hairy I'll need you to look out for the girls for me OK? Tell Buffy and Willow whatever you have to to keep them from doing anything stupid."

"Xander, you have till tomorrow - what's the deal?"

"If we scuttle that ship before we've learned everything we can, our only link to finding out what the lawyers were really up to and stopping them will be gone."

"Are you insane," Faith snapped, "are you telling me you made that deal knowing you'd have to renege?"

"Relax Faith, I'm not committing suicide if we can crack this in twenty-four hours we can sink the boat no harm, no foul. I just made that deal to protect you and the girls. That's all that matters."

"Do you really think I'm going to sit back and LET her kill you?"

"You won't have any choice Faith, I told you before, I warned you when you came here ... Never forget what Roanapur is and why it is what it is. Roanapur is not a nice city and there is a reason only a precious few can survive here."

"If it's that bad, why not just get out of town?" Faith asked.

"You heard her. If I run, Balalaika will be obligated to come looking for me. You'd have to lie to her which means she'd have to make it worth your while not to."

"She's human, OK she's one hell of a dangerous woman but she's still human. I can handle her."

"...In a fair fight. Do you really think Balalaika would fight fair. She'll put the other Slayers in the firing line and make you choose who to rescue and who to let die. By the time it came down to just the two of you, you'd be fighting over a pile of corpses. I know you Faith, you won't be at your best in that situation. She's had nothing to do for the last few months except think about how to get in your head and take you down, can you say the same?"

"Take her out?" Faith sputtered, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"That's what i thought, she and Chang like you Faith. They even respect you, but don't think for a second they haven't been planning what to do if things go very badly and they had to take us all out."

Faith was shocked but in her heart she knew he was right. It wasn't malicious not really it was business. Balalaika would be a poor warrior if she didn't have a hundred scenarios planned for how to deal with a potential feud with the Slayers.


	7. Chapter 7

Xander and the Lagoon crew spent the next few hours ferrying Carlin's people off the boat and taking them in groups to the local doctor who was shockingly nonplussed to find himself treating Werewolves albeit non-transformed. Faith was once again force to wonder if it was something in the water that every one in Roanapur seemed blase about the supernatural

Benny was going over to the ship's computers trying to find what they needed to track the shipments point of origin. Carlin took time from tending to his people to peer closely at Revy.

The Gunslinger finally growled at him. "Back Off Old Guy, this ain't a peep show."

"... But I smell Brother Hyena on you. You are one of his why would you help us?"

Revy swung around and snarled at him, "That ain't your business just leave it alone."

The old man looked at her a moment before nodding, "The others, they do not know - at least not yet. You fear the Watcher and his cronies acting against you."

"He already knows about The Hyena. Hell he used to be its host till it passed to me. I kind of like the fringe benefits."

"The freedom to surrender to your instincts and glory in the hunt. I know it well. But still for one such as you... untrained as you are..."

"You should mind yer own business. Old Guy, You and I got nothing in common, savvy?"

The Werewolf Alpha shook his head, mystified. "You are an odd woman. "

"I get that a lot." Revy growled before turning away.

The crew prepared to ferry another group off the boat. Dutch watched the gas gauge filling as Xander gassed up the boat for another run out to the cargo vessel. Suddenly he caught sight of a group heading down the dock in their direction.

As the group drew closer the Lagoon's captain recognized the Sung Brothers. New to the city. Not big enough fish to carry any real weight but competent enough all the right people had taken notice of them.

The blonde in the oversize sunhat waved at him. "Hello, Captain - we were hoping to take a trip out in your lovely little boat."

"I'm in the middle of a charter right this second." Dutch explained. You might want to try Lei-Phan's boat, I know he's free." Of course Dutch left out the part that Lei-Phan would likely be drunk at this hour but assuming they only wanted quick back and forth, they should be fine with the drunkard.

Xander popped up on deck wiping his hands to get the grease and muck off them. "Dutch you really ought to think about some extra fuel tanks just in case. We could re-purpose those torpedo launchers. When was the last time you actually fired a shot off?"

The Blonde caught sight of Xander and pointed at him with a scream. "That's him, That's Xander - Xander Harris We're making a citizen's arrest."

Xander stared at her agape, "Harmony, what the hell? - are you kidding me?"

"Xander Harris you are in violation of the Louisiana penal code," Hound said more formally, "abduction of a minor and transportation of that minor across state lines."

Xander startled at his words, "Are you kidding me there is no way I would ever steal a kid from ...no wait ... Louisiana? it's starting to come back to me."

"Maybe you remember a young girl, Edie Mae Scruggins?" Hound asked.

Xander's eyes narrowed "I remember her all right. A smart, funny, girl - even if she wasn't a Slayer, I'd of taken her out of that dirt farm she was living in with those scum-sucking waste bags that called themselves parents. What, did they start missing the government checks they were getting for her? I can't imagine there's any other reason for them even giving a damn about a girl they were treating like dirt till I showed up."

Hound stepped forward "That's not your call and its not mine either you took a girl from her parent. if you got proof she was being abused then that's for a court of law to decide." Hound marched up the gangplank dangling a set of handcuffs.

Revy stood at the top in his way. She pulled one of her guns from its holster. If Dutch ain't given you the OK you aren't getting past me ... breathing anyway."

"You'd really gun me down with TV camera running." Hound sneered.

"You got no idea who you're messing with if you think TV cameras would even make me..." Revy was slowing down her delivery growing more hesitant. she was drawing back from Hound. "No stay back - get away, get him the hell away from me." She cried out as very real fear clawed at her, something was forcing her to cower , telling her she had to run from this man run and hide as fast as possible.

Suddenly Faith was standing in Hound's path.

"Sorry mister I'll need to see a boarding pass or else you'll have to wait for the next ferry ride to whatever dreamland you must be living in if you think I'm going to let you take him."

"Honey, move - the grown ups are doing grown up things." he was reaching out to push Faith aside when she grabbed his extended hand, flipping him over the gangplank to dangle helplessly out over the water.

"She's a Slayer, that's cheating." Harmony whined.

"Oh yeah," Xander smiled, " You might remember Faith, She doesn't like you nearly as much as I do."

"Did you know they canceled one of my favorite shows to put your so-called reality garbage on the air." Faith growled at Hound. The dark slayer spun in place working up a decent momentum before releasing Hound so that he crashed into the Sung Brothers.

"Strike." Faith laughed.

Xander caught sight of the camera man who was recording the whole fight and made a rapid decision. "Faith, I'm bugging out. I'll lead them away if I can. Find out what the lawyers are up to. That's the only thing that matters."

"Are you nuts?"

"Its me, of course I'm nuts but that doesn't mean it won't work out."

Xander vaulted the railing and sprinted up the dock.

"Get 'em" Harmony cried out and the Sungs shrugged and sprinted after him with Bernie and Hound in pursuit.

Faith watched them depart, "What the hell, Why did Xander make that stupid deal with Fryface if she was going to send someone after us anyway?"

"They weren't working for The Captain," Dutch mused calmly, "Anyone she sent wouldn't have been trying to arrest him, they'd just cut right to the killing and if the TV camera wasn't a big enough clue then there's the fact that she'd never hire freshies like the Sung Brothers to deal with someone like Xander, not with HIS track record."

"What, should I take it as a compliment that a ruthless mob boss would send nothing less then the best to kill my friends?" Faith snapped.

Dutch shrugged, "Respect takes many forms Faith in this City more so then any other." he said as he headed back to the control deck.

Faith turned to Revy who was being helped back to her feet by Rock and Shunsi.

"What happened back there," Faith asked the Gunslinger, "I've seen you face off against some the worst this city can throw and not blink?"

Revy shook her head, "I don't know I got near him and all I could feel was escape run hide it was the weirdest feeling ever I've never been that scared in my life never."

"You've never had a primal spirit within you." Carlin stated calmly. The old man had joined then in the confusion.

"Shut it old guy," Revy snapped, "I said that was none of your business."

"OH God Revy," Faith shouted, "you mean you've actually been hiding the Hyena all this time?"

"What I'm more curious about is why you'd think it would make difference." Rock asked Carlin

The old man nodded, "The Hunter, He had a talisman around his neck, it bore the mark of the Lion. The trace is faint but it must have been empowered by one of Brother Lion's shaman. So long as he wears that, he carries a trace of Brother Lion with him and the girl's natural instincts would be to cower and hide from the stronger predator."

Revy's eyes boiled with rage, "Are you fucking with me, I afraid of some fat wannabe hunter because of a trinket?"

"Did you think those fringe benefits you so enjoy come without cost girl. Beasts we are least beasts we become and among beasts there is a pecking order, a food chain if you will. The strong prey on the weak and the weak hide from the strong unless they have numbers or power to assure victory."

"Then how come it didn't make Southie cringe."

"Because the primal force that empowers a Slayer is demonic in nature, that power is old and it is powerful. Slayers have little to fear from Brother Lion."

"Then I've got to get over this , I don't lie down for anyone."

"Girl you are talking about defying something older and more powerful then you could possibly imagine."

"Yeah old man it's called breaking the rules and in case you didn't notice, it happens every day in Roanapur."


	8. Chapter 8

*************************************************************************************

If there was a nice thing about Roanapur it was that minding your own business was almost a religious thing. if a guy was say, fleeing down the street with a screeching reality TV star, a bounty hunter and three minor thugs at his heels people would just shrug and assume that A...it was none of their business and the B...it would work itself out.

Xander had plowed headlong into a group of mid-day city dwellers who would forget he'd passed as soon as they realized he was being chased by someone. Getting involved with someone else's business was not healthy.

Xander glanced back and saw Harmony and company climbing into a rickshaw , what the locals liked to call a tuk-tuk. One of the many motorcycle/taxis that filled the city at all hours. If they had wheels, he'd need them too.

He saw a man loading packages into a tuk-tuk He decided on the fly that his need to stay alive outweighed some strangers need for a quick ride home. He plowed into the guy full tilt grabbing him and spinning him around to take the full brunt of their fall to the ground. Xander left the stunned man on the ground with an apology as he leapt behind the wheel. He gunned the engine and spun the tuk-tuk out into traffic.

He heard deranged ranting in Chinese and he was just about to toss an apology and polite request that the people vacate the taxi when a wickedly sharp blade rested on his shoulder.

"My advice to you friend," said a familiar voice. "is you'd best rethink your plans if you think this will be an easy score."

Xander glanced past the razor sharp blade to take in both its very familiar owner and her companion. "Rotton? ... Shenhua, What the hell are you two doing back there?"

"Xander is that you?" Rotton the Wizard was looking quite amazed to see him.

Beside him was Shenhua, both were freelance killers for hire, well Shenhua was a killer, with a preference for bladed weapons and throwing spikes and a track record of victims that had made the fatal mistake of thinking a melee fighter, no matter how talented, was no danger in a city filled with gun toting thugs. Rotton, if he'd killed anyone at all, had done it most often by mistake. He was more well known for his occasionally quirky behavior and uncanny foresight. Rotton was the only one wise enough to think to wear a bulletproof vest going into a gunfight. He seemed to always be prepared for any eventuality, right down to wearing a protective athletic cup while in combat. Some might have sneered at such a primadonna tactic but then unlike Xander , they'd have not witnessed Rotton survive a kick to the groin that would have left anyone else helpless and a little humiliated. Instead Rotton could now count himself among the very, very few fighters on Earth to survive a direct confrontation with Roberta the hyper-lethal Lovelace Maid.

Shenhua cursed at Xander in her native Taiwanese dialect before reverting to the pidgin English she was forced to use for those without the polite grace to learn proper Mandarin.

"Why Xander steal tuk-tuk, I wanting to go home. .Already had busy day shopping, not needing to be dragged into Surf boy's crazy life today." she ranted , occasionally poking Xander with her still unsheathed knife for added emphasis.

"Trust me honey, Surf Boy wishes his life was a lot less crazy right this second. But you know what they say about interesting times - right?"

Shenhua grimaced, "Know what white boys say," She sneered, "I say talk of Chinese curse is big lie you all tell to make us all look bad. Now...If Surf-Boy plan on getting killed today then drop Shenhua and Rotton home. Once doing that you can have all tuk-tuk chase you want."

Rotton ducked as the back window of the moto-rickshaw exploded, the Sungs were firing weapons. "Shenhua perhaps we might want to help out. Xander has been both a good client and a friend."

"Friends nice but I professional - get paid when I do work. You work for free once, you work for free all the time." She insisted.

"You want me to pay you to kill the guys who are shooting at you ...right now."

"Not shooting at me, shooting at you. I happen to be here. You get out of tuk-tuk they leave us alone."

"I get out of tuk-tuk I get caught or killed, I aint that wild about either of those options thank you very much."

"So you pay 5000 dollars, Shenhua kill dumb asses then we all go home."

"I don't have 5000."

"Shenhua's good friend always have 5000 dollars especially when good friend drag her into fire fight."

Xander cursed as he weaved around a truck scraping paint off the side of the rickshaw. "Rotton, in my right front pocket - my phone, call the Rip-Off Church it will be in the recently called list."

Rotton dug out Xander's phone. and switched it on. It started beeping about his messages. "Xander you have a awful lot of messages from Miss Summers and Miss Willow."

"Rotton, crisis management 101 - prioritize, deal with the here and now - right now. Phone the church yer looking for Eda." he steered the rickshaw around several cars whose loud honking left little doubt what the driver's thought of Xander's daredevil driving.

Rotton obediently dialed the number and Eda picked up, Rotton put the call on Speaker.

"Hey Stud, why's the phone been off? Don't tell me you're really hiding from your little friends cause that would be just so precious."

"Look Eda I'm kind of in the middle of a crisis here and I'm not going to lie, I'll need to borrow some money assuming we're at the stage of our relationship that I can borrow money."

"How much and what for?" Eda asked suspiciously.

"5000 to take out the Sung Brothers."

"You not say you being chased by Sung Brothers," Shenhua cried out defensively, "Why you not say that before you make call and embarrass Shenhua like this?"

Eda cackled loudly, "Shenhua are you trying to bleed that boy for danger pay - to take out a bunch of wet-behind-the-ears-thugs like the Sungs. I can't wait to spread this story around town - Revy will love it."

"He not say who chasing him," Shenhua amended quickly, " ... can be reasonable, 4000 - for rush job and inconvenience."

"Inconvenience my ass," Eda sneered, "2500 cause I know you just lucked on to this and anybody else knows it too."

"3500 he drag me into gun fight besides Rotton with me Needing to look after partner."

"3000 but that's package rate and I'll keep this embarrassing story just between us girls."

Shenhua swore again in Chinese, "Fine we take 3000, only cause Watcher good client. He better not tell Southie or I skin him alive."

"Oh Xander'll be a good boy trust me. Bring him back here and make sure they're not following you. If there's ANOTHER gunfight around here, Yolanda will have all our asses."

Xander might have celebrated the end of the bargaining but he'd been forced to brake hard and skid around a stopped car and the food cart it had almost crashed into. The Sungs pulled alongside.

Shenhua reached out, jabbing her blade _through_ the door and into CC who screamed, BB braked rapidly. Shenhua yanked back the blade as the rickshaw fell behind but kept coming.

CC looked at his side gushing blood out on the seat. 'Mother of God was that - Shenhua. What the hell is she doing in there?"

"Harris must have hired her like we got hired," BB growled, "It doesn't matter we're already in this. "Let's just take them out."

"But its Shenhua," GG shivered "B - You've heard all the stories I have."

"She's a chick with a blade." Harmony cried out."You guys have guns, what's the big deal?"

Fate saw fit to answer the vampire's question for suddenly there she was, leaning out the side of the rickshaw. Grinning like death and spinning one of her paired blades by the tether that kept them tied together.

Rotton poked his Mauser out the shattered back window unleashing a hail of gunfire that punched holes in the windscreen of the pursuing rickshaw.

Bernie flinched as a bullet wheezed by him, "Are you sure I should still be filming this - I mean, its getting dangerous."

Hound looked at him like he was crazy, "Don't you dare stop filming. With this footage they could put us up against the Superbowl and we'd still crush them.

Shenhua swept her arm out in a wide arc, the blade in that hand streaked forward punching though the glass and lodging in GG's shoulder. With a snap of her wrist she drew the line taunt and started pulling a shocked GG out the front of the rickshaw. The two rickshaws now raced down the street, the tethered blade stuck in GG forming a grotesque anchor between them. Shenhua pulled all the harder. CC reached out to grab the blade hoping to dislodge it. grabbing on he pulled hard even as his brother BB slammed on the brakes.

Xander however kicked hard at the accelerator. CC was already off balance so he was dragged through the front of the vehicle to bounce a few times down the road as he was dragged behind Xander's fleeing rickshaw. He let go off the line and sprawled on the road. The blade flew back to its owner's waiting hand.

"Nice trick, want to see if you can pick up the spare?" Xander asked.

"No," Shenhua shook her head, "Time for Rotton to earn part of reward."

"Whatever you say milady ..." Rotton said. He quickly reloaded his weapons before pointing them out the broken window. He fired at the already fishtailing rickshaw taxi again and again. Xander took his eye off the road for a moment to see the tell-tale sparking near the gas tank.

"We are going to need an exit - like right now." He shouted as Harmony's taxi continued barrelling down the street after them flames already sputtering and spreading.

"There's a way out up ahead." Rotton pointed toward a narrow alley.

Xander steered toward a gap and let loose a small scream when the rickshaw plunged down an narrow set of steps toward what looked like a high wall.

"I said a way out Rotton." Xander snapped. "That looks a hell of a lot like a dead end."

"There is a way out, at the bottom just beyond the t-junction. I'm usually walking however I've never tried it in a speeding rickshaw with a few hundred pounds of flaming debris at my heel."

Xander heard the rickshaw behind them explode the damn thing was still moving however, making it a firebomb on wheels

Hound tried to get out his side but the door was already buckling with the heat from the spreading fire. He reached across to Harmony's side of the rickshaw shoving at the door. Unfortunately Harmony saw this an attempt on his part to save her so she latched on to him for dear life screaming as she did so. Hound scrambled to escape her clutches but the crashing vehicle made his choices very simple; Save them both or spend the last moments of his life fighting off a panicking vampire; Hound slammed his foot into the door kicking it open, then he shoulder rolled them both out the rickshaw. He saw the other Sungs escape the burning wreck as well and he watched with some satisfaction as the thing pitched over the stairs and started flipping down the same path after Harris.

Bernie pointed his camera and caught the end of the chase.

"Rotton give me your grapnel gun!" Xander shouted as the turn drew closer.

"What makes you think I'd have a grapnel?" Rotton shouted back.

"Rotton quit screwing around, its you - you're practically Batman over there , -always prepared. Now give me the damn thing."

Rotton reached into his long coat and pulled a small grapnel gun from its depths. Xander snatched it away and pressed the firing switch and watched as the line shot out digging into the fast approaching corner. Xander silently prayed whatever Gods he hadn't pissed off lately were in a good mood as he wrapped the line around his fist and then leaned into the hairpin turn holding on for dear life as the bike skidded around the corner. The sides of the rickshaw scrapped the wall removing the last of the paint and putting a scratch in the side that would not be buffed out anytime soon. The fiery wreck of the other rickshaw hit the wall behind them setting off an explosion. Flames chased the tuk-tuk down the narrow corridor until the rickshaw shot out of the alleyway like a cork out of a bottle.

As Xander pulled the rickshaw to a stop with a screeching skid, a small crowd was gathering looking at the chaos. "Thank you, thank you I will be here all week - be sure to tip the wait staff." Xander shouted to the gawkers.

"Yes, yes Surf-boy very funny," Shenhua sneered, "now you drive us to Rip-Off Church for money or Shenhua show you real magic trick."

********************************************************************************


	9. Chapter 9

Faith marched with single minded purpose up Santanam Street heading for a seemingly unimportant unremarkable building. No special signage adorned it, no security called attention to it. In every way it was just another business building on a block that had quite a few of them.

it was the home of Bougainvillea Trading Company. the headquarters of Hotel Moscow's Roanapur operations. Faith visited the building at last once or twice a week so she knew the route well and had made note of a couple of important things. For one thing, the payphone across the street that was in full view of the front door and then there was the pretty tree lined park down the block from the payphone. She stopped at the phone booth. Using a number Balalaika had given her for emergencies, she made a call.

"We need to talk." She said as soon as the line connected.

"Do we indeed?" The older woman asked, "aren't we talking now?"

"No I mean talk-talk," Faith insisted, "you know, really connect." She sighed in her mind, it was time to go big or go home.

"I see ... would you like our TALK to happen on the waterfront. That is where Chang and I like to have our ...talks."

"No Captain, we can talk in your office."

"Interesting, Are you sure you want to do this Miss Lahane?" Balalaika asked.

"I'll be there in an hour." Faith replied before hanging up the line.

Faith went to sit in the nearby park where she waited ... and waited. Her old watcher had tried to teach her how to meditate and find an inner stillness. She'd never been that good at it but damn if she wasn't being incredibly still right now. She watched the hour creep by, Hotel Moscow's HQ remained still and silent. When the hour was up she stood up, her resolve face firmly in place, and marched across the street. She pulled open a heavy oak front door, a match for several of the doors inside. She marched through the lobby. A young soldier she didn't recognize appeared in her pathway. He was dressed in full combat gear.

"I need to see her now!" Faith announced, her voice hard.

The boy raised his hand to halt Faith's forward movement. "The Captain isn't seeing anyone right now." He said nervously.

Faith grabbed his restraining hand, turning the wrist until she heard the bones groaning in protest.

She looked into his panic filled eyes. Another half an inch turn would bring the sound of snapping twigs that bones made as they broke. There it was, that shock, the sheer disbelief giving way to the dawning realization that the every rumor he'd ever heard was true. Little girls with super powers, the stuff of children's stories and comic books. He'd assumed she and her slaying sisters were just very talented fighters, good but certainly not magical.

She drove her fist into his shoulder. She heard the distinctive popping sound a joint makes when its dislocated violently. The boy grunted and dropped to the ground.

"That will let her know you tried to stop me." Faith hissed in the boy's ear.

Several more men had filed out to the lobby. Faith stepped over her fallen opponent, hand on the sword strapped to her back. Her eyes searched the crowd until she saw a familiar face.

"Boris," She called out to Balalaika's second in command, "I want to talk to her"

"I know Miss," Boris replied, "She told us to expect you."

"So it's a test is it, - see how badly I want to do this?"

"You called ahead Miss Faith. Why do that if you weren't prepared to go all the way."

"... And what about you Boris. are you really going to go all the way with this?"

"You're young Miss Lahane. Even if I could explain it to you, you'd not understand. best we just do this."

One of the men behind Boris laughed and said something in Russian. Boris swiftly cut his comment with a harshly worded command.

"What did he say?" Faith asked.

"He wanted to know why you'd bring a sword to a gunfight. He forgets perhaps that Slayers are seasoned close quarter combat experts. Your strength and speed giving you a vast advantage."

"Boris its not my speed or my strength that gives me an advantage, it's my brains. I told you all I was coming so you'd gear up. I love these cool as shit combat knives you all carry." She held up the ballistic knife she'd taken from the door guard. "...perfect weapon in an enclosed space like this." she pressed a hidden switch and the blade of the knife shot outward jamming deep into the meat of Boris' arm. while the rest of the spaznets opened fire.

Faith snatched a doorknob and swiftly swung open one of the oak doors to block and absorb the hail of bullets coming her way. One of the soldiers grabbed at the door so Faith smashed the heavy door into the boy's face, stunning him. Faith hurled her body over the stumbling boy grabbing HIS combat knife in the process. She spun the boy around and as she thought the other soldiers hesitated at firing on one of their own. Faith pulled the safety catch and triggered the spring loaded blade sending another razor sharp blade into the leg of yet another speznets trooper.

"Thank God you guys take your blade care so seriously," Faith cried out, "Guys back home don't know shit about caring for a decent blade but you Ivans really know your stuff. "

Several men converged on Faith who punched the first man to reach her. She stole his blade and with the two in hand, lashed out using the two in concert, slashing and stabbing anyone who got too close.

These men were seasoned professionals, they'd fought in the hottest of hot-spots, but for all their experience; they were men, mortals - and Faith was a pissed off Vampire Slayer who knew her way around a good knife.

She moved fast and sure. She punched one young looking soldier who collapsed against a wall. His eyes filled with rage, the man stood up pulling a weapon. Faith tracked his movements. She lashed out with a kick that sent the soldier crashing back against the wall. Faith came in fast ramming one of her knives into his shoulder. The soldier screamed high and loud, pinned to the wall. The room went silent.

Faith was breathing heavy her rage and excitement almost pliable. "I want to see her." Faith growled giving the blade in her fist a twist while shoving it further into the boy's shoulder.

He wailed in pain.

"What do you intend to do?" Boris asked her calmly

"If this was the bad old days and it was the old me, he'd be dead." Faith sighed, "But it's not the bad old days and I'm not her anymore." Faith pulled the knife out of the boy's shoulder and watched him sink to the floor. "...for some guys humiliation is worse then death. When he wakes up, remind him I made him scream like a little girl."

Boris nodded "Not much I can do to stop you without violating her orders."

Faith nodded and pushed open the door to the inner study. Balalaika was sitting at her desk with Bella at her side. The young Russian Slayer, her body tensed and coiled watched as Faith crossed the floor to finally flop unceremoniously in an over stuffed chair. The same one she usually sat in when Faith and Balalaika had their regular meetings.

Faith sat at the desk, a thousand thoughts and scenarios playing out in her mind. In the end, only one that made any kind of sense..She laid the white scabbard across her lap and simply looked at Balalaika.

"Funny story I was talking to Xander and would you believe He wants me to believe you and Chang are planning some big ass final solution to the Slayer Question. He's being stupid isn't he?"

"I only heard my people's gunshots." Balalaika asked coldly, "Did you really not kill any of them?"

"if I had there'd have been hell to pay. You wanted to see how far I'd go - now you know."

Balalaika nodded, "The question Miss Lahane," She said as she regarded Faith,  
"... is not if I'm planning to deal with you, the question is why Alexander wouldn't share his plans to deal with Chang and myself."

Faith shook her head "Xander is committed to making this arrangement work."

"Do you really think he isn't right now planning what to do if I turned on him. Never forget..."

"... what this City is and why it is what it is. Xander told me that when I first got here. But you've already turned on him."

"Faith the day I turn on you, you and your demon slaying children will know it ... assuming I decide to be that merciful." Balalaika snapped. The mob mistress tossed a set of photos on the desk they landed in front of Faith fanning out so she could see them all. They'd been taken with a Polaroid. The shots, including several that seemed to be so close you could count the strands of Faith's auburn hair, showed Faith sitting in the park. "... for one thing, I wouldn't let a challenge like today go with such a causal slap on the wrist."

Faith looked at the photos then at Bella, the only person that might be able to get close enough to take them "... Not bad kid, you oughta lead our next lesson on moving stealthy."

"I trust we've reached a new understanding - you and I?" Balalaika asked meaningfully.

"Yeah, I guess we're good." Faith rose, "I guess I needed a reality check is all."

"Faith do be a good girl and lets not have a repeat of this ... talk ... You're supposed to be the practical one, the one we can deal with. Don't let naive ideals distract you."

Faith startled, "Thanks Boss Lady, I'll keep that in mind." she replied.

She walked past Boris and several soldiers still on the ground. She almost stopped to apologise but thought better of it. Instead she turned on her heel let bold strides carry her out the building and down the street.

She made a turn at the corner and saw a rickshaw idling. Sitting in the backseat was Shunsi.

"Did you take care of it?" Faith asked

"Five by Five." The little Slayer said to Faith.

" A quick in-and-out and you're sure nobody saw you?"

Shunsi grimaced, a look that conveyed an Are-You-Kidding-Me even more effectively then any words.

"Good, since Chang is out of his office we'll assume Team Two had no worries. I hope this crazy plan of Rock's actually works cause if it doesn't ... " Shunsi snorted, it was obvious she thought the idea of Rock having anything less then the perfect idea was inconceivable.

Faith sighed, "...Fine tell Mister Perfect I'll be at the Yellowflag. I'll meet him in thirty beers."


	10. Chapter 10

On a quiet hill stood The Church Of Violence - a quaint looking Roman Catholic Church that operated legitimately, holding masses, the occasional prayer service and even maintaining a charity or two within the vice-ridden city of Roanapur.

The Church transported weapons and other goods of varying degrees of legality from anywhere to anywhere for fees that were exorbitant by anyone's definition. Thus the other nickname Roanapur's citizens used occasionally - The Rip-Off Church.

Use of that nickname within earshot of Sister Yolanda, the grandmotherly woman who ran the place, wasn't recommended however. The old woman was an infamous crack-shot while her associates Eda and Rico weren't far behind.

Xander's stolen tuk-tuk creaked to halt outside the church before the engine issued a final choked cough and died.

It was Eda, cackling like a madwoman at the sight of the near destroyed rickshaw, who emerged from the depths of the Church to greet them. "Sweet Baby Jesus," She laughed, "did you actually manage to drive that shit-heap all the way here?"

Eda wore the outfit of a traditional nun but was as far from a cloistered bride of Christ as one could get. She was a notorious con artist and could stand with some of the deadlier gunslingers in the city. Rumors persisted however she was much more then she appeared. That she was a little too well-informed, that she might even be some kind of government operative or observer. Some wondered how much Xander really knew about his on-again-off-again girlfriend. Was she secretly spying on him? Was he using her for information that might prove useful to the New Watchers Council ? Any and all theories had been put forward with neither Xander nor Eda inclined to confirm or deny any of them.

Xander and Eda were engaged in what might be called a relationship by anyone who saw sarcastic banter, near deviant sex and dates involving quasi-legal activities as the basis of romantic partnership.

"Surf-Boy drive like lunatic." Shenhua snapped, as she and Rotton stepped gingerly from the hulk of the smoking wreck. It was perhaps to Xander's credit that so eager were the duo to escape the rickshaw that even Rotton, with his almost obsessive need to "look cool " when entering or exiting a situation, jumped from the rickshaw without even a hint of his normal dramatics. It was as if he thought the vehicle would explode.

Instead of an embarrassing detonation however the thing gave a final groan before collapsing in on itself, the chassis falling to the ground as the undercarriage snapped and the wheels fall off.

"... And that, my son, is why you always buy American." Xander deadpanned.

"Funny guy no wonder I tolerate you." Eda sneered, as she motioned them inside.

"Tolerating me?" Xander asked. "is that what all that yelling and carrying on you do when we get together is?"

Shenhua shuddered in revulsion at their conversation, "Could live whole life without knowing crazy shit you idiots do when I not around." She cried out, "I hope sex crazy nun have my money."

Eda laughed, "Relax, Turns out someone else stepped in to take care of it for me."

"Who?"

"Your Boss " Eda pointed across the room. Xander saw Yolanda sharing a quiet tea with Shenhua's most frequent employer Chang Wai-San. aka The Heavenly King aka Boss Chang.

"Alexander, you do mange to stir the pot don't you?" he smiled. as he pulled a envelope from, his jacket pocket and tossed it to Shenhua. The Taiwanese murderess snatched it out of the air, counting the pile of cash inside before passing a small amount onto Rotton.

To Xander's eyes, Boss Chang looked like he usually did. His black tailored suit that _almost _hid the double holsters containing his beloved engraved Beretta M76's, dark shades and white silk scarf. Tossed carelessly over a chair was his flowing black trench coat Combined they all made it seem like he'd stepped fully formed from a B-movie. The man's entire look made one forget he was head of the Thailand branch of The Chinese Triad making him one of the more powerful and dangerous people in the city and a person you **did not** want to have pissed with you.

Chang was a moderate however, ruthless as he was , and he could be very, very ruthless when the mood took him, he often tried to find some middle ground with anyone he dealt with. This included the Russian Ice Queen, Balalaika - with whom he'd occasionally warred for control of the city.

"A little bird tells me a certain Russian might be a tad peeved with you." Chang commented mildly. He was downplaying it, A man in Chang's position maintained that post by being in the know about virtually every relevant detail of the goings on in Roanapur.

"I _- borrowed_- Vasili Leptev's freighter." Xander explained, "I was supposed to sink it at sea but there were complications, of the living and breathing variety."

"I hate those kind of complications," The mob boss mused. "Leptev, Vasili Leptev where have I heard that name?"

"He tried to have you killed a year or so back," Eda reminded him, "tried to make it look like Fryface was behind it."

Chang snapped his fingers, "Head of Hotel Moscow's Tokyo branch," He said with sudden realization, "I thought he was dead?"

Yolanda shook her head, "He and his leadership are on life support, his competition in Japan have been pressing him hard ever since that unpleasantness here in Roanapur."

Eda continued, "He's lost some face so the sharks have been circling. There are rumors he made a sweetheart deal with persons unknown to keep himself alive."

"Not unknown," Xander corrected, "That freighter passed through Wolfram and Hart's hands and they've smuggled werewolves and arranged blood hunts for their more extreme clientèle before."

"So whys Fryface so pissed with you - this is Stefan's mess." Eda asked.

Chang answered her, "... Because if Stefan owns the vessel then technically it's Hotel Moscow property. Xander hits the vessel, Xander's declaring war... and it won't stay local."

Xander looked at Chang "You think Moscow would go to war with Buffy and The Watchers."

"If only for appearances sake - wouldn't do for the little people to start thinking we can be mugged like an Old Lady on the damn subway by a bunch of weekend warriors. There are some who think playing nice with a bunch of declared do-gooders who's only claim to being professional crooks is Uncle Sam being shit scared of them, might just be the height of stupidity."

Xander shook his head with a sigh. "What do they want me to do, run around stroking a cat and doing a bad Marlon Brando imitation?"

"They want you commit Junior, to quit acting like this whole "international terrorist thing" is just some bad dream you're going to wake up from any minute. You my good Sir, are a criminal and it's time you started acting like one.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Xander asked suspiciously.

"What do you THINK it means. " Chang sneered, "This Harmony Kendell thing is a perfect example. She's a thorn in your side. If this was my problem to deal with I'd have already sent Shenhua pay her a visit ... problem solved."

"All appearances to the contrary, Harmony isn't that dangerous." Xander explained, " She's annoying as hell and I would never trust her unless her life or more importantly her fame depended on you, but she's essentially harmless. She can and will be your best friend ... until someone else who could do more for her came along ... then she'll sell you out in a New York Minute."

"Sounds like a real charmer," Chang replied, "Dangerous or not however she and that camera she's brought with her are making problems and in this city, you solve problems - even the problems that went to school with you."

Eda smiled in sympathy, "Honestly Xand, do you really want two wolves at your back. This bounty hunting nonsense is bad enough without Ol' Fryface hunting for you as well."

"Look don't worry, I have a plan. ... Well it's not my plan exactly. More like Rock's plan but I'm fairly sure it will be brilliant."

"Oh god he's being cocky," Eda sighed. "Now I KNOW this will end badly."

"How could this get any worse?" Xander rolled his eyes, "Oh wait, I keep forgetting. This is MY life, of course it can get worse."

Chang smirked at Xander, "You do realize at the rate this is going you'll end up with half the hunters in this city after you again."

Xander looked spaced, "I barely survived the first time I had the city after me now I have to do it again? What God did I piss off?"

Rotton sighed, "I assume Miss Shenhua intends to grant Xander a sporting chance by not hunting him here?"

Shenhua snorted, "You kidding? I hear stories of what happen to city last time Surf-Boy have price on his head. Sawyer working nonstop for day and a half to keep up with body count."

Xander looked defensive, "That was not all me, sometimes people took shots at each other while they were looking for me."

"... And the story of you blowing up a building?..."

"Roberta tore up a ton of real estate and you people don't bitch and whine about it as much you do about me blowing up a single damn building."

"That was the Lovelace Maid , anyone who knows her knows what to expect. besides it wasn't JUST the building. It was the couple dozen hunters who were **inside** at the time." Eda reminded him.

Xander sneered, "... And you wanna know something? I'm not that broken up about it coming out in my favour."

The ringing of Chang's phone interrupted them. The Triad Boss spoke to the caller in rapid Chinese. When he disconnected he was looking at Xander speculatively.

"Would it surprise you to learn that Faith just pulled a run-and-gun at Bougainvillea, A ton of Balalaika's boys got roughed up."

"Please tell me she didn't kill any of them?"

"Apparently not, what the hell's going on Junior?"

Xander shook his head, "Not my idea...unless..." He gave Chang a sheepish look, "I may have let it slip to Faith that you and Balalaika were not going to go-gentle-into-that-good-night if things went bad between us all."

Chang snickered, "Well played Junior I was wondering when you were going to get serious and it looks like you have." Chang laughed, "You have to know yer getting played right?"

"What?"

"Someone wants you NOT doing exactly what you are doing right now...laying low. They've turned up the heat it seems like they really, really want to see how far they can make you jump." Chang explained.

Xander shook his head, "I have no choice," he replied, "I have to deal with That Ship if nothing else."

"Think smart junior," Chang advised, "whoever is after you persuaded a doofus like Houndstooth to hunt you, included the the one vampire you'd have a aversion to killing to make it emotional. and setting the whole thing up so that it plays out in front of the world."

Xander nodded and reached for his mobile, "Whoever's after me has gone to a lot of trouble for a show. I'd be rude if i didnt give them one."


	11. Chapter 11

AN - Thanks to everyone who made this a favorite. A special thanks to Wonderbee who's been incredibly supportive and to Semet on Twisting the Hellmouth who's helping to keep Black Lagoon Love alive.

* * *

One thing about Roanapur that Richard Houndstooth had already noticed was that it had more dark alleys to skulk in per square kilometre then any other city he'd been in. He was waiting in one such alleyway now while the elder Sung Brother waited in a car down the block.

Hound was starting to wonder if he was being jerked around and with good reason. He'd been promised an easy hunt. However, with Harris' latest escape, with the aid of that dangerously hot chick in white, Hound the Hunter was now the laughing stack of the 'net.

Hence his meeting with the men who stepped out of the shadows to greet him well, the tall muscular one greeted him with a severe nod. His companion however, wearing a cheap suit and ugly Hawaiian shirt as if born in them, shifted uncomfortably beside him. Unfortunately for Hound this waste of space was the one Hound wanted words with.

"What the hell is going on Tony, you told me that brat of yours would go down easy."

Tony Harris winced, his son had once again proved a source of embarrassment, not the first time either. "Look he's a putz, but those girls he hangs out with. They can be a handful."

"A handful he says," Hound sneered, "Tony - they almost blew me up. I'd be a charcoal briquette right now if I'd been in that death trap taxi ride a few seconds longer."

"Hey I told you he'd be hanging around with those supergirls of his. What more do you want." Harris whined.

"Tony, half the goddamn world knows that your son's slayer fetish. Finding him isn't the problem - catching him is."

"You're the Big Time Bounty Hunter - you figure it out." Tony snapped.

Hound started forward intending to grab Tony but the huge man accompanying Harris grabbed the bounty hunter's reaching hand in an iron fist, crushing it with terrible power. The big man silently shook his head. Hound relaxed. With the Big Man satisfied there would be no further funny business from Hound, the Hunter was allowed to reclaim his hand. Hound tried not to focus on how long it took for the blood to start circulating through his arm again.

"You could be a tad more accommodating Anthony." the big man growled. "Should I tell Madam that you aren't being co-operative?"

Tony bleached, "No you don't have to do that - but what can I do I mean he's always been hung up on running after that ditzy cheerleader. He's always been her little sissy bitch. Hell - he let her screw up his eye didn't he?"

"Perhaps a more direct threat," The Big Man asked, "...something he can't run away from or maneuver past."

"He watches those girls like a hawk," Hound whined, "I could never get close enough to grab one."

Tony rolled his eyes, "You don't have to ... grab one I mean. If you make them look bad he'll have to come to you."

"Nice ... bait a trap and lure the prey in. As a plan it works. Who'd have thought a Mama's Boy like you could make a real plan."

"I'm not a Mama's Boy, Dick" Tony snapped.

Hound ignored him, "I know of the prefect bait but I'll need a gunship if you can manage to get me one?"

"It will be handled. The expense will be deducted from Anthony's portion of the bonus of course. We'll contact you when it's ready."

The big man turned and left with Tony trailing behind. "A Goddamn Gunship," Harris muttered. "she'll freak when she hears about this."

"Perhaps you'll tell your son to be more careful about which Swiss banks he steals from next time."

"I'm telling you I did not know he was going to rob the Bank mom's business buddies use - Alex and I speak about as often as Mom and I do."

"Yet more proof if any were required of the boy's common sense and intelligence .. Are you sure he's yours?"

"What, more cheap shots?" Tony Harris whined, "this isn't my fault."

"Tony, if Madam for one second believed you were behind Alexander's theft, your life expectancy would be very, **very **short. Now come along. The helicopter will take major resources, It's best the request for those resources come from ... Mommy's Little Boy."

Tony snarled in anger, "I'm sick taking everybody's crap, I'm not a Mommy's Boy." He swung a fist at the big man who dodged the blow and caught the fist twisting it and the rest of Tony's arm behind Harris back. Harris groaned in pain.

"Anthony if you aren't Mommy's Little Boy, then you are an obstacle in her path. You better then most know what happens to obstacles in HER path don't you Anthony.

Tony Harris shuddered, "I remember Sheldon, trust me I remember very well."

Sheldon smiled with cold intent, "You've already helped me bury a few of the obstacles in the past Anthony, would you like to end up the same way?"

"No, ... God no."

"I thought not, now who is Mommy's Special Little Boy?"

"I am." Tony gasped.

Sheldon gave Harris' arm an extra hard jerk, "louder" the big man hissed,

"I am," Tony Harris cried out, "I am Mommy's Special Little Boy."

Sheldon released his arm, He watched in amusement as Harris shook the pain in his arm away.

"I'm sure it will make her very happy to know you feel that way shall we continue?" Sheldon said with a smile.


	12. Chapter 12

It was fast approaching nighttime and as was their usual custom, the sin city's daytime predators gave up their regular spots. Their spaces filling now with the kinds of scum that insisted, even in a place like Roanapur, on keeping their business OUT of the harsh light of day.

Harmony and Bernie were wandering those shadowy blocks with Bernie training his camera on anything and everything that might yield interesting fodder for Harmony's show.

"Where is Richie?" Harmony wondered.

"He said he was off getting supplies, personally, I think he's trying to come up with another plan." Bernie answered. "Thank God I archive all the footage I've shot at the hotel so I can edit it before trying to upload it. Last thing I think you want Mister and Mrs. America to see is us ditching out of a burning taxicab while Harris laughs his ass off at us."

"This is stupid " Harmony announced in an annoyed voice.

"Meaning?" Bernie asked as he trained his camera on her.

"Bernie - we're supposed to be the good guys. Xander is the Terrorist, so why isn't everybody on side with helping us catch him. I mean he is a criminal."

"... living In a city that produces crime like Detroit makes cars." Bernie said pointing his camera at a group of prostitutes standing on a corner.

"Oh Hookers," Harmony squealed as if they were animals in a petting zoo for her amusement, "Horny bastard like Xander is, I'll bet he's logged some time with these gals ... bet they know all kinds of juicy little secrets."

"Forget it Harm, the people in the flyover states like their hookers to look like Julia Roberts and have hearts of gold, those hookers LOOK like hookers Too much reality, even on reality television, makes for bad TV." Bernie sighed and switched off the camera. "Anyway Harm, listening to you whine about Harris all night is going to get boring."

"I complain about The Slayers all the time."

"Yeah but that's The Slayers - as a group, after THEY tried to kill YOU. You bitching about the Slayer's head cheerleader or whatever it is they call Harris, isn't compelling TV." Bernie tuned suddenly and walked into a bar. "let's get you plastered, that will make you feel better. You might even do something funny."

"The Yellowflag - what kind of name is Yellowflag?"

"It's a name. if they got hooch, it'll be everything we need."

They duo walked through the door and immediately were shocked by the seedy look to the room. Every single table had at least one gun resting within easy reach of the shady looking clientèle sitting at them. The Yellowflag's patrons looked up once to scan the newcomers but sensing they had nothing worth stealing, the bar's customers dismissed Harmony and Bernie from thought.

Bernie smartly left his camera hanging unnoticed at his side. It did not take a genius to realize directly putting people in a place like this on camera would be lethally dangerous. Still, Bernie thought, there was no harm in secretly recording the room. If he did it right, he'd be able to get some good video and audio despite the ambient noise of the rowdy drinking establishment.

He poked Harmony in the side directing her to glance over to a corner of the room. Sitting at the table were several of the people who'd been onboard the Torpedo Boat, the ones who'd been sheltering Harris. They'd been too engrossed in their own business to notice Harmony coming in.

"Let's get 'em" Harmony hissed, but Bernie held her back.

"Are you insane? We're surrounded by gun crazy thugs who'd skin us alive for booze money. How about we take a more ... relaxed approach." Bernie steered them toward a table. Even Harmony noticed it had a clear line of sight to the table the Lagoons were seated at. The Camera Jockey set his machine on the table directing the mic and lens at the quietly talking Mercs.

Unaware they were being watched, Rock Faith and Revy talked none too quietly. Well Faith and Revy were talking, Rock seemed surgically attached to a mobile phone into which he whispered occasional instructions. Revy wore the same sullen look she'd been sporting since the fight at the boat had gone south. Faith, looked a little bleary-eyed from the crude moonshine Bao insisted on labeling booze.

"...Are you kidding me Rock? You're seriously not going to tell me anything? What if it was Shunsi?" She whined.

"I know she won't say anything to anyone. She's not the most chatty person, plus she tends to do EXACTLY what I tell her to."

"What is the big all fired secret. IF I know - I can help, you know like when I marched into Balalaika's office and let a ton of her guys take pot shots at me?"

"Don't you trust me?" Rock sounded hurt.

Faith was saved from having to answer by Revy's interjection, "What about the old Wolf Dude?" The Gunslinger growled, "Seems like he knows more then hes sayin."

"Carlin's sticking to his story," Rock reported, "the hunters wanted his people. He doesn't know why."

"...And you believe that?" Revy snapped, "I tell you that old man is hiding something. I can smell it."

"Which brings us to sunny point number two," Faith mused. "what we're going to do about your ... extra passenger."

"WE don't have to do shit Southie, Aint your Beeswax what mojo I got working, just stick to what you know best - killing vamps, kicking ass and keeping Harris from blowing the city to hell."

Bao screamed from the behind the bar that Revy had a call and would she tell the caller that he was not running an answering service. She stomped off growling under her breath.

"You know what, I'm starting to think Revy has a point." Faith grumbled, "This started with Carlin and his tribe being on that ship, Whatever the big secret Carlin or Leptev are hiding it's on that ship. I say let's tear it apart till we find it."

"You heard Balalaika," Rock reminded her. "if that ship isn't at the bottom of the ocean by morning then Xander is a dead man... along with anyone else she finds aboard her when she comes for it."

"Xander's putting himself in harms way. Without Carlin's help, that sacrifice means dick-all." Faith shot back, "I say we grab Wolf-Boy take him out to that boat and smack his ass around till he gives us what we want."

"How do you even begin to pressure someone like Carlin."

"I got ways Rock, never you mind about the details, but trust me, I got ways of making even someone like him talk."

"If you want I can have one or two of the girls go with you to watch your back."

Harmony stood up,

"Where are you going?" Bernie hissed.

"You heard them They're going to steal someones ship, maybe hurt some old guy - that's a crime. This is the chance we've been waiting for. I'lll be like that guy who catches those freaky internet weirdos."

Bernie struggled to get his camera ready while Harmony walked over the the table and plunked herself down next to Rock. "So tell me - Why are Slayers allowed to harass innocent people and nobody stops them?" Harmony announced while curling her arm around Rock's shoulders.

"Kendell - you are getting on my last nerve. Get lost!" Faith snarled at the vampire.

Harmony ignored Faith turning to Rock and sliding closer still to him, "Sir, did you know this girl is a convicted murderer and her friends are responsible for blowing up my whole entire hometown."

"Actually Miss Kendell," Rock replied while trying to slide away from Harm, "That death was ruled an accident ... and hadn't you moved away by the time Sunnydale was destroyed. Weren't you living and working Los Angeles by then?"

"You've read my bio, you must be a fan." Harmony squealed. "Anyway just cause I got out of that crap-tastic burg didn't mean I wanted to see it wind up as a sinkhole."

"I said beat it Harm," Faith snapped, "I'm in a mood to punch somone and your face is a real tempting target."

"Go ahead, I think the world needs to be reminded how dangerous Slayers really are. How they'll attack people for no reason and hurt anyone who gets in their way."

Suddenly Revy was back at the table leaning over Harmony and sniffing the air harshly. "This place smells like old used up vampire whore, why does my table smell like old used vampire whore and why is it sitting next to my man?"

Rock sighed, "Relax Revy she's just leaving ...

"Hey I'm not done and besides I'm a star. Not a crook like you losers. By the time I'm done, with you guys Buffy and her little terrorist army won't have anywhere in the world to hide."

"He's done playing around bitch ... get moving." Revy snarled.

"You know he's kind of cute. I like the white collar types. How about it sweetheart, you want to hang with a celebrity instead of a bitchy dyke." Harmony stood up and went nose to nose, "Besides I don't see your name on his ass anywhere."

"Really - you don't, well let's check those eyes then." Revy grabbed Harmony's blond hair and used it to smack the vampire's head onto the table's surface hard.

Harmony vamped and reached for Revy. By all rights with Harmony's inhuman strength and speed, the contest should have been a short one. Revy however was stronger then she looked - a whole hell of a lot stronger.

Revy's eyes flared yellow as the Hyena rose up within her. She grabbed Kendell, hurling the vampire one-handed though a table, smashing it to pieces in the process. Revy dived onto the struggling Harmony, punching her twice before grabbing the vampire's body, slinging it out the front door to sprawl in the street.

"You, You're a Slayer." Harmony cried out as she climbed to her feet, The Vampire throw a punch that Revy caught.

Revy crushed the Harmony's fist, "I aint no Slayer. I'm a Stone Cold Killer baby."

Revy slugged Harmony several times. before pulling one of her guns and crouching over the vampire, pistol whipping her. "How's your eyesight now bitch, Can you see what's going to happen to ya - can you see?" Revy stood up and aimed her weapon at Harmony's kneecaps which she blew off. causing a pain-filled scream to come from the now frightened star.

Harmony screamed her rage. "You Bitch - I'm going to sue your skanky ass back to the the stone age."

Revy exploded in cold laughter, "There ain't no Judge down here, no jury, and the only law in this town is She-who-has-the-gun-makes-the-fucking-law." Revy smacked Harmony over the head with her pistol. "I could put a round though your skull right now and nobody here would give a shit... or maybe you think some fat pussy with his ass parked in a barcalounger watching TV will give a shit you even lived let alone that you died. My bet is they'll forget you by the next commercial break." The gunslinger snarled.

Harmony screamed and tried to punch Revy again. Revy seemed to melt around the blow, kicking Harmony to the ground and stomping down with her boot to pin one of the vampire's flailing limbs to the earth.

BLAM!

The shot rang out followed closely by Harmony's high and loud scream.

"Come On Baby, lets give the assholes watching at home a real show for once - some real reality with their TV."

She kicked Harmony's body again pinning her other hand.

BLAM!

Bernie watched the streets predators circling, looks of excitement in their eyes yet not a single one raising a hand in Harmony's defence.

"For God Sake she's killing her." Bernie cried out to general guffaws of amusement.

"Thats what happens when you fuck with Two Hands." One of the patrons laughed as Revy re-aligned her deadly aim.

"Nice thing about you bloodsuckers is even if you don't die from a gunshot it still hurts, if I shoot you right. And believe me baby, I know how to shoot you where it will hurt - a lot.

Revy proceeded to empty the clip into the vampire. her gunshots turning the vampire into swiss cheese.

"Last round Baby, Let's show them something really entertaining. Let's find out how lucky you really are." Revy jammed the muzzle against Harmony's head. Revy pulled the trigger and a ominous click filled the air. Revy blinked. from the top of the chamber a single bullet stuck out like a little chimney. - a misfire.

"Well ain't you the luckiest bitch in the world." She snapped as she kicked beaten Harmony in the side while stepping over her. "I'm outta here, smell of used vampire whore ruins the taste of my drinking anyway."

Rock watched as Revy stalked away. Her cameraman picked up Harmony who was crying and wailing and carried her off.

"You know what, that was totally worth it." Faith laughed.

"I was hoping I'd have more time but I might have to start the endgame now." Rock sighed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Fiath asked.

"He means me," A lady stepped forward "Elena Fisher - Journalist, I have to say Mister Okajima, you were right. There is quite the story to be had here."

"Miss Fisher did a few stories that caught my eye including one about a war criminal Zoran Lazaravic.

"You came down here for a news story?" Faith asked.

"I'm used to going to ...extreme locations to get my stories." Elena said with a wry smile. "Roanapur isn't that unusual for me."

"I'm going to fight fire with fire." Rock explained, "Harmony has her camera and the media so we need to get another story out there. Give them something else to feed on."

"What did you have in mind Mister Okajima?" Elena asked him.

"Illegal poaching and export of an endangered species. I can get you one-on-one with the the victims."

Faith's eyes opened wide." This, this is your plan. A ruthless bounty hunter, a deranged Fame Whore are hunting us down and if they don't kill us Balalaika will be happy to do if for them and your big plan this entire time is ... a media blitz? Why don't we get Brad and Angie while we're at it?" She snapped sarcastically.

"Faith, what kind of an amateur do you take me for," Rock soothed. "Brad and Angie are in Cambodia. he's filming, she's doing a UN Ambassador thing."

Elena nodded, "I know his publicist but if your going for that Holy Grail you'll need a kid, cute, photogenic. Someone with WOW factor to spare."

"Oh man I am going to need to be way, way drunker then I am right now if want to get through this ."

"By co-incidence I happen to have just what your looking for Miss Fisher."Rock replied with a smile.

* * *

Bernie and Harmony arrived at the hotel, Harmony still limping and crying from the agony of her shattered kneecaps. The other bullet wounds wouldn't heal unless Harmony got some fresh blood.

The hotel manager offered to help them up the stairs and Harmony thanked him graciously. Enough details of the groups day-to-day activities were leaking out that Harmony suspected the manager was feeding information to some tabloid. Still any press was good press.

"Leave big tip, yes?" The manager simpered.

They opened the door of their suite to find Hound and the Sungs dragging a tied up Clem across the floor.

"What going on?" Harmony asked .

"This is embarrassing," Hound replied , "We were supposed to be gone by the time you got back."

"Why are you kidnapping Clem."

"It was part of the plan see, You were supposed to come home and find Clem gone make an impassioned plea for all the world to see then I'd rescue him from the Slayers."

"Where were you going to put him?" Harmony asked.

"The Sungs had a place in mind."

"So do I," Harmony snapped, "Put him on that Ship they were so concerned about."

Clem's eyes widened in shock.

"Wait, what?" Hound asked, "you don't mind me kidnapping your..."

"He's a sidekick, my second banana, comic relief - if this was the movies his ONLY JOB would be to get kidnapped."

"That's great we'll put him on the ship and then you'll tell the world that The Slayers have kidnapped him."

"Damn - you look a little fierce, that Gun Woman really did a number on you." Bernie muttered.

"Yeah what happened?" Hound asked looking at the beaten up vampire.

"One of Harris' little friends, some chick with guns. I'll fix her, i'll drain the bitch when I see her next."

"You fought with Revy Two Hands," The Manager crowed, "Newspaper man pay big time for this story. Everyone knows she toughest chick in Roanapur."

Harmony turned to the manager, "Hey she got the drop on me I wasn't at my best."

The manager snickered, "Duh of course not, You TV Princess, she real bad ass, you lucky she let you live. Guess she think you not worth killing."

"A TV Princess?" Harmony whined,

Yeah, you know, like silly girl from Singapore, with the tattoos, she sleeps with other women?"

"Tila Tequila?" Harmony hissed, "You think I'm no better then that untalented glory whore?" Harmony reached out and snatched the man's head bending it back. "Let see Little Miss MySpace do this." she screamed before tearing at his throat with animal glee.

Hound looked away not wanting to see the carnage but the unblinking eye of Bernie's camera never wavered. He'd actually been hoping for a good shot of Harmony feeding anyway.


	13. Chapter 13

The hulk of the Russian freighter seemed to slip out of shadow as the motorized dinghy called the Zodiac came to a stop next to the huge ship. The faded Cyrillic stencil hung ghostlike over the water. Xander and Revy climbed from the dinghy on to the dark surface of the ship's deck. Revy's guns searched the shadows while her hyper-acute senses rifled through the many smells and sounds looking for trouble.

Xander loaded rounds into a shotgun. "Well here we go again." he sighed as he chambered a round.

"You interrupted my drinking you know that right?" Revy hissed. "I'm still not sure why you were so hot for my help."

"Cause I'm hoping you'll see or smell a trap before I do." Xander answered, "Besides, according to you, Harmony already ruined your drinking. How'd that go by the way?"

Revy snickered, "Beating the tar out of that bitch felt better then anything I've ever shot-up, drank, snorted or swallowed - I felt like ..."

"...That would be the Hyena, I remember the feeling, defending your territory gave you a high better then sex."

"So you know huh?" Revy growled, "If you're going to piss and moan about me and the Hyena, save it, Just cause you couldn't handle it doesn't mean I'll screw up."

"Wow I wonder how I didn't notice it before. You really didn't fall that far from the family tree. Dad lives in permanent denial too."

"Screw you, you got a taste of this power and got scared. I hope your precious cheerleader made it all better."

"It turned me into the kind of raging douche-bag I've hated my entire life, Revy, Oh he spun it as me establishing dominance but that was where it was leading. The only reason you haven't screwed up with it so far is even the Hyena can tell who the top dogs are in this city."

"Fine you ain't linking me to that loser sperm donor of yours though."

"I'm practically jealous, He didn't get a chance to screw your life up the way he did mine. Everything I am , everything I ever accomplish is either because of him or in spite of him I can never get away from that but you..."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Revy asked him suspiciously.

"Youre the best gunslinger in this city which pretty much makes you one of the best in the world. You got the Hyena and you're learning to control it."

Revy snorted, "Yeah I control it so well I was cowering like a little bitch in front of that asshole bounty hunter."

"Yeah, what was up with that anyway?"

"According to the old wolf guy, Dude has some weird freaky lion-head necklace thing, the hyena is scared of it so I'm scared of it. if I'd known that shit was going to start happening..."

"Xander nodded, "Primal magics , Lucky for you that's one of the easier things to beat. Just remember who's in charge."

"Hey dumbass, the hyena is what makes me stronger, if its going to turn pussy at the sight of that idiot..."

"The hyena doesn't make you strong Revy, You were already strong, that's why it wanted you, why it came to you. If you were weak, it wouldn't have approached you in the first place. YOU are in control, you always have been. It like ... customizing a gun, if the weapon is crap to begin with you can add all the extras you want and it's still going to be a crap weapon, if the base weapon is the bomb however... "

"Modding it just makes the fucker more deadly by adding goodies to the package."

"I'm not judging you Revy I'm jealous. You are stronger then a lot of people give you credit for. Guess you've had to be."

Revy turned a disbelieving eye on him, "You think you can fool me," she growled, "you with your little white picket fence life and your little demon slaying girlfriend, you have no idea of the hell I had to live through.

Xander chuckled at her worlds, "Revy no offence but you lived in New York City not Hell." He said with a sneer, "**I've** lived on The Gates of Hell, and I fought the baddest of the bad that came out of them while you were still figuring out which end of a gun the bad stuff comes out of."

"Fuck you, like you know anything, My whole life has been one long drawn out screw over."

"First vampire I ever killed was my best friend. My other best friend since childhood blames me for the death of the only woman she'll ever really love, First woman **I** ever loved didn't realize I was alive as a man until she'd shagged her way through two vampires, a genetically altered super soldier and another girl and those are only the highlights of the long line of screwed up things that have happened to me. You want to compare war scars Revy you'd better know - I can match you every step of the way."

"OH yeah , Your dad get his kicks by beating the hell out of you too huh?"

"Revy he practically turned it into a spectator sport. How many lovers have tried to kill you?"

"A couple."

"I've had three , four technically but I promised Faith I'd try and let that go."

"Seriously ... four? No wonder you hooked up with that skank-tastic nun."

"At least I know what I'm getting with Eda. If she tries and kills me its not like It'll be that much of a shock."

"Still you didn't have to put up with the depraved sick assholes social services used to laughably call foster parents."

"Social Services in California is a joke You think I slept on the front lawn of my own home cause I liked being there. Sometimes sleeping out on the lawn was safer then trying to sleep in my own bed. Most of the time even Dad wouldn't mess with me in front of the neighbourhood ... emphasis on the part Most Of The Time."

"Really you did that too." Revy whispered, "I used to stare up at the sky and pray the nightmare would end and I'd be somewhere, anywhere other then the shithole that was my life back then."

"I always wondered what it might be lake to have a little sister."

"Keep wondering Little Brother."

"We're the same age Revy, I was probably born few weeks before you. Which make me the big brother."

"Fuck you LITTLE Brother don't make me have to kick your ass." Revy growled, an almost smile on her face.

Suddenly Revy pulled her guns out."Alright get your ass out here now before I come in there and pop a cap in it." She shouted into the darkness A figure shuffled from the shadows, "... Both of you I can tell there's two of you."

"Dad?" Xander gaped at the new comer, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"What am I always doing," Tony snarled, "getting screwed over the messes you leave behind."

"What the fuck, you mean this waste is your Dad?"

"... Worse, he's yours too."

"Who's your friend?"

"I'm not his friend Alexander. My name is Sheldon, officially I'm his nanny. Madam has a sense of humour."

"Excuse me his what, his nanny?"

"Look leave it alone Alex just give us the money and I can be on my way and you can go back to screwing up your life."

"Money? what money"

"Quit screwing around Alex," Tony hissed, "the two hundred and fifty million you stole from the International Lenders Bank in Switzerland - you have to give it back."

"Oh you mean the bank with a client list that included four warmongering despots, three criminals-for-hire, two hedge fund managers and a guy who if he isn't an honest-to-God Bond villain should really think about suing someone for copyright infringement, Besides DAD, it's two hundred and fifty million dollars, you don't just GIVE that back."

"You do when the people you stole it from are some of the most dangerous scumbags, despots, and criminals on the face of the planets and the bank's boss is the worst of all of them."

"What I'm supposed to be afraid of a little old lady ... countess something or other?"

"Countess Katerina De Souza-Fossberg," the big man smiled,

"That's the name, didn't she kill her second husband?"

"The Count had a well known heart condition." Sheldon replied.

"So I guess the Viagra was just poor planning on his part right?" Xander sneered,

"The Viagra was just a means to an unfortunate end." Sheldon said with a sneer, "Thinking Madam would not care about his infidelity was the poor planning."

"Guess hubby stepping out on her was a little embarrassing."

"Madam understands the need for ...recreation, however several the Count's bedmates had ... questionable loyalties. You father can testify that Madam doesn't respond with mercy to anything that compromises her power."

"I guess the old lady is pissed with me, as in sending-people-to-kill-me level pissed?"

"She was understandably upset with you Alexander but upon learning your relationship with your father she's decided to add letting-you-live to the list of her options for dealing with you."

"Aww the little old lady who launders the slush funds of crooks and thugs all over the world likes me - should I be touched or nauseated?"

"Now Alexander is that anyway to speak about your grandmother?"

Xander gulped, "Excuse me ... my what?"

Sheldon snickered before turning to Tony,"Anthony, you really weren't lying, you really didn't tell him."

"I've been trying to tell you that since you kidnapped me." Tony snarled.

"My Grandparents are dead, That's what you told me " Xander insisted, "I asked you about them when I was a kid and you said ..."

"I know what I said I was there remember, She didn't want to have anything to do with you. So I lied."

Sheldon aimed a smack at the back of Tony's head, "Actually Anthony it's YOU she didn't want to have anything to do with. She didn't particularly care about Alexander until he stole from her. As for Rebecca, Madam has been aware of her since at least two of Madam's clients had their business in the region unravel specifically because they crossed paths with Lagoon Company and Rebecca in particular. Madam's interest was piqued by the co-incidence that they had sought refuge together. Thus my being sent to find you."

Revy cackled, "Oh this is rich!" she said to Xander, "They thought Old Man Harris put you up to ripping off the Old Lady's bank. ... I guess the jokes on you TONY."

Tony scowled at Revy, "You really are a bitch you know that, your MOM was the same way." he snapped.

"So Alexander if you would just give us the money or tell us how we can get it back all your problems can be over."

"That money helped set up most of the current Watchers Council operations, There are a lot of people who are alive because I stole that money. Its done more good in our hands then it ever did sitting in a bank vault earning some drug lord a nice little kickback."

"This is the real World Alex," Tony protested, "you don't just steal money cause you don't like the people who have it."

Xander's eyes narrowed dangerously, "I'm getting a dad talk from the all-time champion for worst father figure ever." he growled.

"Shut up a minute." Revy snapped, "I hear something " she pressed her hands against the deck "Boats, a lot of them - coming in hard and over top ... holy shit, are you serious..."

Revy darted toward the railing with Xander in hot pursuit. Xander promised himself he'd ride the old man relentlessly about the whole nanny-thing later, assuming there was a later.

Revy leaned out over the railing looking into the darkness. plain as day to her was the several watercraft approaching at high speed. Cutting across the water above them was an attack helicopter bristling with mounted defense guns and at least one missile pod.

The helicopter's loudspeaker crackled to life, "Harris this is Hound, I'm taking you in. Give yourself up to my agents down there and you and your little friend might walk out of here...if you resist, you can deal with Mister Gunship."

"We have to get out of here." Tony shouted.

Sheldon didn't move however, "So what is it to be Alexander. You Father is a coward and a liar, Your Grandmother is hoping you're ... not a chip off the old block."

Xander looked at the approaching squad of killers. "Well How do we do this?"

Revy checked her guns, "You kill the crowd on the right I do the ones on the left and whoever gets their killing done first takes out the Gunship." The Gunslinger smiled. then scowled, "Shit no music, I like to do my killing to music."

Xander dug into his pocket pulling out a music player, "I stopped off on the way to meeting you."

Revy shot a weird look at Xander who shrugged, "What kind of a big Brother would I be if I didn't look out for my little sister."

"Fuck you LITTLE Brother. Try not to get dead. I'm the only one who gets to kick your ass."


End file.
